What Everyone Should Know About Me
by AmusingChild
Summary: Serena is 22. She lives in a rundown apartment and gets fired from her job as a waitress. The scouts, meanwhile, have been living their dreams. All are called back to Tokyo coincidentally and reawakened and Serena gets haunted by a century old taboo.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Brrr..." The small black cat shivered, a wind blowing her fur. "It's so cold out here, Artemis."

The black cat jumped up onto the wall where her companion was seated. They were looking over the city, filled with blinking lights of the old and new buildings mixed together. The lights flashed rainbow colors, greatly contrasting the colorless sky.

"Moscow." The white haired cat breathed into the night.

"Yes, Moscow." She silently whispered in agreement. "Do you really think she is here, Artemis?"

"I sure hope so, Luna, I hope so." Artemis looked at his friend, "Hey, we could always go back to the U.S." A suggestion.

"I wish. It was so much more bearable then here. This princess chase has got us going in circles." Her tail twitched in irritation.

"Damn! Why couldn't we have been awoken sooner? What is the reason for being awoken now? The world needed the princess years back! Why now?" The small white cat shook his head, an almost human frown across his pale white face.

"It doesn't matter. What's past is past. Let us focus on the present. Right now we have to find her and her soldiers, they are needed once again."

Artemis nodded and with a sense of foreboding said, "Yes, they are needed. They are needed for the greatest battle of good and evil the world has ever known."

* * *

"Mr. Shields, your car is ready." The buzzing voice was heard across the room.

"Excellent. Mrs. Jones, I'll be down there in a moment." Mr. Shields, the widely popular, handsome, and rich bachelor of New York City, turned back to his colleague.

"So have you agreed then, Mr. Shields," the man with dark skin rolled his pinky ring around and around. They have been there talking for quite a while and their meeting was coming to a close. "I know you have taken a recent break in your practice to work on the board, but I assure you, everything will be taken care of, and my colleagues greatly appreciate it."

"Of course, Mr. Tametcz, I have business to take care of in Tokyo, anyways, so it will be no problem." Mr. Shields stood and shook Mr. Tametcz' hand.

Mr. Tametcz, in turn also stood. "Thank you for all your help."

"No, problem. I hope to see you soon." After the formal good-byes between the two businessmen, Mr. Tametcz quietly exited the room, shortly followed by Mr. Shields holding only a briefcase and a coat.

"See you, Mr. Shields!" Some of the young ladies called to the attractive bachelor, only to receive a curt nod in their direction as a reply.

After entering the lavish limousine, the driver drove away to the airport.

At a stoplight, the driver turned around and smiled. "Cutting it a little close, aye, Mr. Shields?" He said in a deep British accent.

"Why of course, Ed, wouldn't have it any other way." The driver just laughed and turned around just in time to catch the light as it changed from red to green.

A few hours later, Mr. Shields was on a private jet flying over America.

Quietly, he put down his books and opened up his private notebook to a certain page, while skimming a few earlier entries along the way.

Soon, he began to write.

_November 22, 2004_

_I am on a plane of all things at this very moment. I am currently over some state I believe to be Illinois. I can feel my princess calling me. My beautiful blue-eyed princess. I feel you calling all of us together again. I will get to see you. My heart fastens with excitement, and anxiety in my waiting. But I know I'll arrive soon enough. And I'll be able to hold you in my arms and see your smile again. I'll then know that all in the world is right, and my heart will be at peace._

_I am also doing small business there. The board sent a representative and recently has asked me to take over a job as a pediatrician for the time being. It worked out great due to the fact the job is in Tokyo. _

_There are a lot of dark shadows here that cover Tokyo. This is where I grew up, where my parents died, everything in my past is in Tokyo. I wonder why I didn't think of looking in Tokyo in the first place for Serenity. Of course we would be born together… Some easy way for us to find each other, I suppose. Oh well, I must finish this up. I have loads of paper to file through before I take a nap._

Mr. Shields closed his notebook and slipped it back inside of his briefcase.

He turned and looked out the window.

_Princess, I'll soon see your face again.

* * *

_

The scent of the ocean filled her nostrils. _Sigh_... To be back home. The wind, the air, the scents... they're all here.

The tall brunette grabbed her bag and jumped into the awaiting taxi.

"Where to Ms. Kino?" The driver asked.

"Richard, I told you to stop calling me that. Lita, the name's Lita." Lita sat back and smiled. "I'd like to go relax at my hotel. I believe I am off for the rest of the day."

"Right away. Ms...I mean, Lita." The driver turned to the front. "So how was your trip. You didn't get any sea sickness did you?" The driver called over his shoulder while driving steadily towards the Tokyo skyline.

"It was very nice. They had quaint little shops on the ship and I just had to buy all the souvenirs they had."

"I would be worried if you didn't," the driver chuckled.

"Yes. Well..." The driver then turned his attention back on the road, leaving Lita to her thoughts.

_It is very nice to back in Tokyo. The busy people, the bright signs... _

_My business is booming. Lita' s Culinary University is skyrocketing and now expanding. The flower shops have become world-renowned. And I am happier then ever. Granted, if I had a boyfriend everything would be perfect. _Lita's eyes scrunched up, her lips in a slight smile.

Just then, a sharp pain, like electricity, shot through the young brunette lady.

_Oh no, the pain is back. The pain seems to be getting worse the closer to Tokyo I am getting. It's almost like I'm forgetting something. Well what ever I have forgotten, I feel that I will soon find out._

"GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" The short blonde screamed.

"Vut, Mina. I luvz you. Pleave zee that!" A young man groveled at the feet of the blonde goddess.

"Monsieur Morel, this was a summer fling. I thought you understood that when we were first going out." The goddess, a complete turnaround from her earlier tantrum, calmly stated to the poor man.

"Vut, Mina!"

"No buts! Now get out of my apartment before I call security."

Morel reluctantly turned to the doorway, and as a last effort he turned around and exclaimed, "I vill alvayz luv you!" The young man blew a kiss before stepping out the door.

Mina flopped on the couch with a hand to her head.

"UH! When is this day going to end!" Mina cried out.

_BRINGG!!! BRINGGG!!!_

"Damn Phone! Call back later!"

_BRING!!! BRINGGG!!!_

"Fine! You have your way. Nobody cares about the kind of day I had. Life is so not fair." Mina walked over and jerked the phone off the hook.

"I AM IN THE WORST MOOD RIGHT NOW. AND JUST BY YOUR CALLING ME, YOU HAVE MADE IT TEN TIMES WORSE!" She screamed into the phone.

"Mina?" A meek voice replied.

"Teddy! Is that you?" Mina's eyes lit up. Her voice went from screeming to high pitch squeals of delight. "You wouldn't believe the day I have just had. Oh Teddy! I miss you so! Oh my gosh, Teddy, I have had the most awful day! First, I had this majorly bad break up with Morel."

"Morel... Was he the guy I met at the Crystal Open?"

"No that was Steve...or was it Jason? Wait... that's right... Jason was at the next open with me."

"Of course."

"So anyway, really bad break up. I really like Morel, I do... It's just he is so clingy. Oh and don't get me started about this morning at work." By this time Mina had made her way back over to the couch and collapsed.

"Well, we'll save that story for later. Mina there is something I need to tell you."

"Teddy, what is it?" Mina sat up, as if in full attention.

"Well, I know that you are doing strictly acting right now, but we could really use your help here. I know how much you hate the modeling work, but we just need you for about two or three weeks."

"Teddy... I don't know..."

"Please, Mina. We need you over here. Four of our models got sick and one has upped and left. We need all the help we can get. Please, Mina. Now don't you make me start my incessant begging routine."

"Oh please don't! I'll do it!" Mina laughed.

"Thank heavens."

"Now where is this place and when should I be there?" Mina got out her day planner and a pencil.

"I will need you to fly out here in the next few days to get settled in... Now I've made travel arrangements with your travel guide already..."

"Teddy, where am I going?"

"Oh yes, sorry, Tokyo, Japan."

The phone dropped.

"Mina? Mina? Are you all right?" A worried Teddy asked.

"Why yes. I'm sorry, just dropped the phone. Clumsy me." The actress in her covered her shaking insides.

There was a pause. As if trying to decide whether to believe her or not. "Oh, okay then. I'll see you in a few days time?"

"Yes of course. I'll see you there. Bye." Mina shut the phone off before dropping it carelessly on the floor.

_Tokyo. That's the city that I keep seeing in my dreams. The city that I was born from. The city where I abandoned my negligent parents to start my new life here in Europe. It's seems that I'm always going to be pulled back there. _

_The dreams, or visions, are coming true. The visions of destruction and monsters. Chaos is starting. The Evil has been reborn!

* * *

_

"...And as Valedictorian of Harvard University, it is in my honor that I announce the graduating class of 2004!"

Hundreds of caps swarmed the air like bees before falling back down to the earth.

The young girl walked down from the podium, then off the stage.

"Amy! Amy!" A middle-aged woman cried.

"Mother! You made it!" The blue-haired girl did nothing to suppress the tears of joy coming from her eyes.

"Oh, Amy, I wouldn't miss this for the world. Graduating four years earlier then any regular student, and as a valedictorian too." The mother hugged her twenty-two year old daughter.

"Oh, Mother. I am so happy that you made it."

"Well how does it feel to have your very own Ph.D. in Medicine?" Her mother pulled back jokingly.

"It feels great. I can't wait to start work back in Japan in a few days. The apartment and everything is ready to move in. I just have to hop on a plane." Amy smiled.

"You're coming back home!?!" The mother cried out and hugged her daughter.

"Well, not exactly. I will be close to home. I'll just be living in the city instead of the suburbs, Mom. Close to Tokyo Children's Hospital."

"Oh that's great! I was afraid that you wouldn't be coming back." The mother's face grew a quite somber look which Amy took notice of.

"And leave you in Tokyo all by yourself to do heaven knows what? Come on Mom, you know that I'm smarter then that!" Amy plastered a great smile on her face.

"Oh you! I'm so proud to have you as my daughter." The mother gave one last big hug to her daughter. "Now I want us to meet for dinner tomorrow. So you can do all that crazy partying tonight."

"Sounds great. I'll be leaving for Japan the day after. I have a six o'clock flight."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight. Have fun with your friends!"

Later after the families departed, Amy found herself back in her dorm room, packing some more clothes into her suitcase. Her roommate, Natasha, was also in there listening to some music.

_I'm finally done. My dream is finally coming true. Yet I still sense a void that I'm forgetting something important..._

"Hey, Brains! How was the graduation?" Apparently, her roommate had removed her earphones.

"Oh it was very nice. And I was so happy that I didn't throw up during my speech."

"That is so weird to graduate during the fall. I've never been to a graduation in November."

"It's not entirely all that odd. There are several people who graduate this time a year. I just am graduating after first semester, since I decided to take up summer semesters as well." Amy pointed out.

Her friend rolled over to get a better view of Amy. "I guess... Say aren't you going back to Tokyo?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty excited. I will be able to return back to my home. Back to where I grew up."

"Woah. You lived there? How come I never knew that?"

"Because you never asked. Besides don't you have an six o'clock class starting... well, in about ten minutes?"

Natasha sprang from her bed. "Oh no! I completely forgot!"

Her friend, now a seemingly tornado, flew across the room collecting several articles of various notebooks papers and writing utensils, while Amy sat in a daze.

"See ya!" And her friend was gone.

_Wow. That was fast. And almost familiar… she reminds of someone I use to go to school with. What was her name? _Amy sat staring at the slightly opened door, at the remnants of her flying friend. _Oh well._

Amy stood and walked over to the window, looking at the leafless branches and the students that covered the sidewalks.

_Oh, goddess. Please protect us.

* * *

_

"Sun. Moon. Star. Earth. Fire. Air. Water. Rock. Sun. Moon. Star. Earth. Fire." The priestess's eyes glazed over.

_Like a dream the black haired priestess was walking down a hallway made of elegant marble. There were paintings of planets and other heavenly bodies floating in the sky in all their glory._

_The priestess walked determinedly down the hallway as if looking for something._

_Click. Click. Click._

'_Wait... what am I looking for?' The thought ran across her mind._

_Just as soon as the thought came, the marble wall opened up to reveal a passageway. The priestess walked down the pathway. Each step she took, her surroundings transformed into a dark cave or tavern of sorts. Every rational part of her body told her to turn away, but her feet didn't heed her wishes and continued on its own, knowing that they needed to teach the young priestess a lesson of sorts._

_The priestess' eyes grew fearful, knowing that whatever laid in the darkness was just that, darkness. Evil. _

_She stopped, suddenly, in what seemed to be the darkest corner of the cave-like pathway._

_There was not sound. The darkness was deafening._

_The priestess waited patiently, unsure of what was to happen._

"_Heh...heh..." A slight chuckle, like a breeze, floated through the air._

"_Who goes there?" The fiery girl demanded. Her eyes flashing every corner and crevice she could make out._

"_I will come back for her. I will never cease until she is dead!" The last word echoed across the cavern for emphasis._

"_Who is she? Why do you want her dead?" The priestess asked, and with each word, gaining more courage then before._

"_You'll learn." Was all the voice said._

A gasp of air as if she had held her breath too long brought the maiden back to reality. The young priestess had snapped out of the trance she was in. She was visibly shaking from head to toe.

* * *

Lights from her pillar of fire had vanished leaving a column of smoke dancing in the wind.

And in a low whisper, barely audible unless you were really listening, she exclaimed, "The Darkness is coming!"

"Metalia, I call you forth from the darkest abyss, to resurrect the wicked plan of the olden days, that is, to rule the Universe! Come forth, Metalia, and heed the new way of ORDER!" The wicked queen of darkness raised her pale arms that looked to have not seen the light of day in years.

The eerie quietness of the place quickly submitted into the soft rumble of an ancient evil arising from the darkest depths.

"_Beryl..._" The Evil, known as the Metalia, whispered across the room and echoed silently. If Beryl were a mere human, she would have been terrified, or at the least, be shaking ever so slightly.

"Metalia! You live again!" Beryl's once beautiful features now were wrinkled and frail, lightened up as her master came forth from the earth.

"_I'm weak... Bring energy... I...NEED MORE ENERGY!_" The last few words hung in the air and finally settled deeper into the cave.

"Yes, your wickedness... I'll do just that. Soon I will have all the old generals resurrected and all our old servants back." Beryl bowed deep and turned to leave.

"_Hurry... I need that energy!_" Once Beryl had gone, Metalia was left alone to think.

_I feel different this time. As if something much greater then I is out there also waiting. Could it be there is something more powerful then I? Unless... Is it true?

* * *

_

Dancing.

Swirling.

Misty.

Blue eyes blinked curiously at her surroundings.

_Why does this place seem so familiar, yet, so foreign?_

Hundreds of people floating.

Going around and around.

_That looks like fun._

"May I have this dance?" A white glove shot in front of her.

The porcelain hand was placed on the glove, so the dance began.

_I'm so warm and safe. Don't let me go._

Dancing

Twirling.

Tearing.

Then Darkness.

_NO! Don't leave! NO!_

Crystal tears fell from the maiden's eyes.

"Do not cry. Your time for crying is over. You must now pay for what you have done!"

The darkness closed in.

Getting closer...

And closer...

Until...

"Aghhhh!!!!"

Tokyo, Japan. 7:30 a.m. Three days since the prior events occurred.

A blond haired woman shot from the bed. Her sheets clung to her pajama's like a second skin, obviously she had to have been sweating vigorously. Even in the chilly November air.

"It was only a dream?" The blonde whispered. "That was one hell of a dream."

What she didn't know was her forehead bore the royal moon insignia, that flashed brightly and was now slowly fading, and eventually disappeared all together.

Back in the cold country of Russia, a certain black cat with the familiar insignia, felt a wave of power coming from a certain young lady in Tokyo. Luna quickly woke up her friend, who was quietly sleeping peacefully in the nook located on a roof. "Artemis! Wake up! We've found her!"


	2. The Two Way Meeting With Destiny

CHAPTER ONE: THE TWO WAY MEETING

Serena took in a huge breath and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to get rid of the sleep that still remained, her nightmare long gone after falling asleep once more.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Alright, already. I'm up! Go away!" She grabbed a pillow and threw it over her head to drown out the noisy alarm. "Stupid alarm." She muttered.

Giving up, she threw the covers off of her and rolled out of bed.

She turned off the alarm and drowsily made her way across the small room to the kitchen to grab herself a bowl of cereal.

The blinking red light on her telephone signified she had messages.

Serena stared at the message button, contemplating whether to press it or not. Lately all that that thing had in store for her was final notices… nothing especially in the realm of 'good news.'

"What the hell?" Shrugging in resignation, she pressed the button and then turned to put a spoonful of lucky charms into her mouth. Filled with just the whole grain stuff because she was now at the bottom of her box. The marshmallows were always on top. It was depressing how they disappear as one gets nearer and nearer to the bottom

"Message one. Five thirty-three P. M." the answering machine commanding automated female voice drowned the silence of the morning inside the small room.

"Hello, Miss Tsukino. This is the bank calling as a final notice. We would appreciate you calling back or visiting us concerning your situation..."

"Just what I needed to hear this morning." She muttered as tried to salvage the last of the marshmallows in her plastic bowl, continuing to listen to the monotone voice of the lady on the machine. "Well what was I to expect?"

"Message Two. Six o one PM"

"Hello, this is Robbie." Serena's head perked up with this. "Look, Serena, I hate doing this over the phone, but I can never seem to get a hold of you. This relationship just isn't working for me. Serena, you're great and all... but... you are always busy and I understand that..."

"Jerk." Serena said aloud with her finger pressed on the delete message button.

She then turned and sat down with her bowl of cereal and continued eating.

_Oh well. I was going to break up with you anyway. You got lucky and broke the news first._

"Message three. Seven fifteen PM."

"Serena? Serena, are you there?" Pause. "This is your mother calling. Serena please. Listen to me. Come back home." Another pause. "We're sorry. I love you Serena. And I know your father does too. Well... Good bye, dear...and take care of yourself." Click.

"End of messages."

"Oh mom. Stop it. You're only making it harder on everyone."

Sighing, she continued to clean her bowl, then she got into the showers and prepared herself for the day.

Only after dressing in a short jean skirt and a black halter covered with a jean jacket, Serena entered the kitchen again. This time taking her purse and keys. Before leaving she paused at the doorway. She noticed her brown couch, in her small living room matching the navy colored floor, about the only thing that matched. Her living room at her dad's house was bigger than this place.

Quickly, she yanked her hair into identical buns, one on each side of her head. Her hair almost reached her knees, this was the only way to keep it to a modest length.

'_My life is just crap. Why bother working?_' She sighed at her self-pettiness and fervently wiped a tear that appeared and was sliding down her cheek. "I don't need this right now." If only someone would listen.

Finally she left with one last glance at her apartment.

* * *

"Thank you for joining us for breakfast, Mr. Shields." An older man, who looked to be in his late thirties or early forties, greeted Darien with a swift handshake.

"Please, gentleman, call me Darien. Mr. Shields sounds like we're at work." The gentlemen chuckled and they walked inside the brick building.

"So, how did you come about finding this place, sir?" Darien asked another gentleman that was standing on the other side of him.

"Oh, it's famous around these parts, especially for their bagels. I, myself, prefer their pancakes. Although, I had to recently cut back on them when I realized my cholesterol wasn't going any lower." The men smiled and walked over to the mousy waitress to have them seated.

The woman who seated them was quite ordinary Japanese girl who smiled slightly under the presence of five very important-looking men. She shyly walked away, promising that they are to be attended to momentarily.

Serena ran into the locker room that was also used as a back room for storage. She threw off the clothes she was currently wearing and slipped into the dress that occupied her locker. All the while muttering in obscene language under her breath about the traffic.

While she was tying the string to her apron around her waist, a familiar figure walked into the room.

"You're late."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. I actually left early this time..."

"Look, there are some guys out there, and they're waiting for their waitress. I expect to see them satisfied. You are pulling on my last bit of patience, Serena." The elder woman said. Her fake nails scratching what Serena liked to think of as her wig. "Trina already took their drink order. Now hurry up and serve them their drinks."

"Yes, I understand." Serena gave a quick bow before scurrying out of the room and grabbing her notepad.

"How was your flight to Tokyo?" The older man to Darien's left asked.

"Oh, very uneventful. I took a nap along the way."

"So that's where you get your sleep. I heard you worked all hours of the day at your other hospital."

Darien chuckled. "Yes, I suppose they sometimes refer to me as a work-a-holic."

His mind wandered over to the menu. '_Ouch!_' A sudden and strange spark trickled up his spine. His senses were on alert. _What was that?_

Serena walked out to her assigned table. She immediately noticed the five business-clad men siting around one of the tables, each studying the menu, every once and a while making a remark to send the other men into polite chuckles.

She smiled looking at the mostly empty restaurant. At least it wasn't busy today.

She waved with her free hand to a few waitresses as she arrived at her table. "Hello, my name is Serena, I'll be your waitress today..."

"...Are you ready to order?" Darien instantly stopped every thought, feeling the spark fill his body, and looked up.

This women… Something reminded him of… He could feel his heart beating a mile a minute.

She looked at each of the members of her table when her gaze fell on a certain pair of ocean blue eyes.

Her heart stopped and her pulse seemed to freeze inside her skin.

_Is he looking at me? He looks like he knows me. Or maybe I know… him? _

And then the worst possible thing she could do at that moment happened. She spilled the drinks. Right on top of the gray businessman's head.

That was when she snapped out of her gaze. _Oh, no!_

"I am so sorry, sir. I am really, really sorry." She quickly took some napkins and started to wipe the poor man off.

"That's okay miss. I'll just go to the bathroom...and get cleaned up." The man pulled away from the table with an obvious look of annoyance and made his way to the restrooms.

"Oh, no...Oh, no..."She muttered. This was definitely not turning out to be a good day. Definitely not.

She quietly excused herself to retrieve more napkins.

"Sere." Was all that exited Darien's mouth as Serena left them.

"Can you believe that waitress? She was a total klutz!" The youngest of the four men chuckled.

"Hey, she was probably just having a rough morning." Darien said casually while searching for Serena, after noticing that she didn't come back yet.

"What, are you sweet on her or something?"

Darien, in response, stood up and took his jacket, coolly swinging it over his left shoulder. He turned and left, but not without winking at the other men.

"Man, that is the most secretive guy I have ever met." The youngest man then turned around and the gentlemen continued their conversations.

Serena walked quietly into the kitchen, quickly glancing around for...

"Serena." Too late.

Serena's boss, Ms. Tanner, stood with her arms crossed, her position totally contradicted her voice, which was calm and quiet. But as the saying goes, 'The calm before the storm.'

"Serena you are FIRED!" Her last word echoed in the kitchen where a few cooks and a waitress looked on with interest.

"Serena I expect you to hang up your clothes and get the hell out of here. You have caused enough trouble as it is. I don't see why I didn't fire you a long time ago."

"I understand, Ms. Tanner." Serena sulked out of the room.

"You may pick up your last paycheck tomorrow." The lady added as an afterthought.

Serena closed the door to the locker/storage room and quickly got dressed. When she finished, she closed the locker's door and exited through the back entrance, forcing her body to travel all the way around the building, only stopping once to let out an aggravated sigh and punched the wall with her fist, not enough to hurt it of course… she didn't want a broken wrist on top of whatever the hell day she was having.

Darien walked outside of the small restaurant. His whole body felt on fire. His adrenaline pulsated with excitement throughout his system with the knowledge of seeing what his princess looked like after so long.

As he rounded the corner he felt a mass seemingly bump into his chest.

Startled, he looked down and noticed two very familiar meatballs.

"I'm sorry, sir." Serena sputtered out. '_Break up with my boyfriend, get fired, now I'm running into people! I need a bubble bath_. _And some amazing chocolate._'

"Sereni... Serena?" Was all the man sputtered out. Curious to how the man knew her name, she looked up.

Immediately she recognized him as the man she was serving earlier.

Serena managed to say the first thing that came into her mind. "Excuse me, but aren't you suppose to be eating still?" _'Wow that was a little rude, stupid.'_ Serena mentally yelled at herself.

"Oh, I left early."

"Again, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to spill the drinks on that gentleman. I am really sorry." She managed to take a few steps around him, as to leave, before the man grabbed her arm.

"Hey. My name is Darien. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. Around." Was all a very confused Serena said before running off.

Darien sighed. Obviously it would take awhile before they were close again. '_But, by God, I promise I'll have Serenity back_.'

* * *

In the deepest of darkness into what looked like hell itself, glowed the dark shadow, chanting words across the cave.

Across the cave the chants echoed. The echo repeating itself and overlapping the words by the original chanter. All together, creating the illusion that there were several people chanting. Until, that is, it stopped. And in one shrill voice that rang out like wooden bells came the words, "It's time!"

* * *

"Mini skirt, black tube, and a white choker." Serena smiled at her reflection. "Perfect!"

As a final touch she put on black eyeliner and mascara, giving a dangerous texture to her face.

"Perfect." She dabbed some lip-gloss and was out the door for some "relaxation."

Lunar Eclipse could be heard from all the way around the street corner. Serena, who was walking down the street, was already slightly dancing to the music, anticipation flowing through her body.

"This is going to be so fun!" She practically screamed. Just as she said that, two arms covered her eyes, followed by a throaty female voice.

"Guess who?"

"Um, Kermit the Frog?" Serena answered.

The friend stepped out behind her to playfully slap her. "No, you loser, don't make fun off me 'cause I lost my voice."

"I'm sorry Julie." Serena laughed out loud.

The two entered the club, each saying to meet each other in an hour to get some drinks.

Serena then proceeded to really let her body flow to the music. She willed her mind to drift and only focus on the music. The soft dance beat shaking her hips left to right and she threw her arms over her head. Ecstasy. Random guys would step behind her and she would grind against them. Not really caring who they were.

In the few moments she was alone, her hair now in a high ponytail, with curls tangling loose, would wrap around her body like a golden cape, some strands sticking to the sweat that accumulated there.

"Hello, goddess. Care to dance." A male tapped her shoulder. Grabbing her hips and pushing them to his.

"Let's." She whispered. She threw her arms around his neck and put one leg in between his. The brown haired male smiled softly and danced rhythmically to the music.

As Serena let herself get carried into the music, she couldn't get rid of the foreboding feeling that was accumulating in the pit of her stomach.

Serena suddenly nervously glanced around. _'Cool it, Serena, there's nothing here.'_

Noticing his partner was distracted, the brown haired man dipped down and whispered into her ear, "Are you all right?"

"Huh?" Serena snapped out of her daze. "Yeah. I am." With that the couple continued to dance.

The foreboding only grew stronger, before finally it over took her and she threw herself and the male onto the ground. There was a big explosion. In a matter of moment a lot of people, who were not injured or killed in the explosion, were stampeding out of the two available exits.

Serena looked up and noticed the out line of a man against the cloud of gray and sparks of electricity. As the dust cleared, her eyes met with the most horrific sight she has ever laid eyes on. This most definitely is a bad day.

"What are you?" She yelled to the creature.

It stood confidently on the pile of rubble before whipping its head to look at the petite blonde.

"I am Taperecord." Its high pitched voice answered. Serena smiled inwardly at the irony of its name. For, in some ways, it did resemble a disheveled record player, decorated with black records.

"Why are you hurting these people?" She called out, regaining her focus. _Why am I still here? Why didn't I run when I had the chance?_ Serena looked around at the debris and the bodies of everyone. She notices Julie's body among them.

"I think you, my dear, need to learn some manners!" The monster pulled back its arm and let one of its records fly.

Serena stood in a daze. Something about this was familiar. Her body took over her daydreaming mind. Serena jumped into the air and ran to the bar. She looked around for anything that she could use.

The monster did not hesitate to fight again, and repeatedly attacked the blonde with flying disks.

Serena, in turn, threw random alcohol glasses, martini glasses, shot glasses, even a half-filled bottle of Vodka, at it, desperately searching for the one thing to make it go away.

"This is getting ridiculous, girl. It's time to end this!" Its condemning tone brought a sense of finality to the situation.

Serena looked back at the monster. '_Oh no...'_

Taperecord threw it's head back, "SCREECH ATTACK!" It then lowered its head and sent a sound that broke every glass in the already destroyed building right towards Serena.

Serena did the only thing that she could do. She screamed.

Right before the attack hit her. She felt an odd sensation emitting from her forehead. It burned white hot, before she doubled over in pain. There was a white flash. Then silence

As the pain subsided, she looked up. She noticed the weird looking monster was nowhere in sight.

Feeling she was safe, she ran out of the club, with one last thought left floating through her mind.

_What the hell is happening to me?_


	3. Hello Sailor Soldiers

CHAPTER TWO: HELLO SAILOR SOLDIERS!

"Oh great fire. Please answer my plead. Send me the answers that I search for!"

The raven-haired priestess raised her arms above her head, glorifying the great blaze before her.

"Please, send me the meaning of my visions! Who is it that I need to protect from the darkness?" The fire arose to life. Its yellow flames growing taller in response to the plea.

Her eyes closed to pray. Praying with all her heart, she slowly fell into a trance. With a swift movement she was on her feet, just when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Raye?" A male's elderly voice was heard. "It's your grandpa, Raye. I brought some lunch. I also wanted to talk about getting some new help around here."

Raye moved towards the door. It opened on its own to see a very troubled old man wearing a white and blue traditional robe of the temple. "Raye?" The man sputtered out.

Raye's eyes flicked open to reveal two identical black orbs.

Raye swiftly walked out of the room and past her flabbergasted grandfather, who watched helplessly as his granddaughter left the temple grounds.

Her body moved like a zombie. Her feet moving on its own accord.

The unconscious owner of the body didn't regain control until she arrived at the only heavily wooded area in Tokyo.

Tokyo Forest.

* * *

"Luna, we have finally arrived. Now what?" Our familiar white cat asked. The white cat who is also currently walking next to his black feline partner. The side walks of Tokyo were filled with streams of people. The two felines hid in the safety of the alleyways.

"Well. We find the princess."

The white cat looked at her blankly. '_I could have answered that_.' Aloud, asked, "And how is Tokyo any different then the other countries we've ventured? We can't obviously do what we've been doing for the past ten years in England, France, Russia, the United States, Spain, Portugal, Canada..."

"Alright! Enough, Artemis. What else do expect us to do? The queen didn't give us anything to go by. How are we to know that we haven't already met her? She could back in Russia for all we know." The black cat snapped and walked ahead, exasperated. To herself she thought, '_Of course, that energy signal that I got from her is unmistakable. She is definitely somewhere here in Tokyo_.'

'_Great, now you've done it Arty-boy, you've made her ticked. Now she's going to be like this all day. Nice goin'_.' Artemis mentally scolded himself and quickly walked to catch up with her.

After giving up on asking for forgiveness, Artemis settled for looking at his paws and daydreaming about those past ten years. He's seen more of the world in those ten years then probably the Pope.

They both ended up walking into a place called Juuban Park. The place was they only real nature that they have seen so far. Maybe they could get a drink of water or something. Maybe even catch of fish. It was still early enough, the water can't have frozen over quite yet.

Hunting for food. Ridiculous. Back when they use to live in the castle they got all the food they had ever wanted. They were also treated with respect. Not like a house cat like here on Earth.

"Artemis, look!" The ringing voice of his partner exclaimed.

What he saw in front of him, he couldn't even begin to comprehend.

* * *

When Raye regained control of her body, she looked around at her surroundings. The old trees cast soft shadows as light filtered through the leaves. The ground had small spots of grass, but mainly old leaves from the autumn before. There were no bushes or flowers except the many leaves and twigs that infested the ground. On a good day, this place could look surreal and tranquil. At night, it might be eerily mysterious and quiet.

Raye's ears perked up when she heard the snapping of twigs not too far behind her.

'_Obviously, I'm not the only one here_.' Raye thought to herself.

She reflexively spun around.

No one.

She heard more snapping of twigs up ahead.

'_May as well investigate. Sacred Fire, is there something you want me to find here_?' Raye concentrated her mind to listening to the direction of where the sounds was coming from. Not for very long, though. A few yards of walking and Raye made it to a clearing where three girls stood facing each other.

Raye took a breath and then looked at each of the girls. They all looked familiar, somehow...

"Who are you?" Raye asked the strangers.

"Um, hello? Do you know why we're here? Last thing I remember was tending a patient, and all of the sudden I'm in the woods." The blue-haired sapphire goddess said. Her blue eyes sizing up Raye's attire and physique. Her calculating eyes… used to analyzing details. Raye could tell.

"Same here. I was in the middle of frosting cakes, and next thing I know I'm in the middle of the woods." A brunette, spunky, amazon princess spoke up.

"I'm seeing a pattern..." The blonde Aphrodite to the opposite side of the blue haired women pointed out.

Raye felt the need to introduce herself, maybe there was a clue? "My name is Raye Hino, I am a priestess at the Sendai Hill Temple."

The blonde took the initiative, "Hello. My name is Mina Aino. I work as an actress, currently modeling here in Tokyo."

The brunette stepped forward next. "I am Lita Kino. I am a restaurant owner and a chef."

"And I am Amy Mizuno. I am a pediatrician. Currently relocated and doing residency in Tokyo."

After making their introductions, they fell into an awkward silence.

"So..." Mina started, but didn't finished, for there was some noises coming behind her.

* * *

There the four girls stood. Right in front of Luna. They all stood in a box formation. Each the point of a corner. They all were looking at each other with calculating and confused expressions trying to figure the other out.

"Luna..." Artemis huffed behind her. Obviously, Artemis was a little more ways back then she originally thought, and had to jog a bit to catch up.

"Artemis, look. The Sailor Scouts." Luna's eyes glistened with happiness with finding the scouts she so longed to find.

Artemis let out a sigh of relief, which didn't go unnoticed by the girls.

For an instant the girls gazes broke to acknowledge their feline friends.

Amy spoke first, "Oh! Kitties! Out in the woods!"

"That's so weird." Lita spoke up.

"'Kitties?' I assure you that I am over that stage of life, thank you very much." Artemis snapped.

"Artemis!" Luna hissed. Sometimes her partner could be so cocky.

All four girls notably jumped back a few feet when they registered what happened. A few letting out small yelps. Lita gave herself the sign of the cross.

"D-did that cat just talk?" Mina pointed at the two small critters.

"I-I think it did." Raye stuttered, after regaining her voice.

"But that is just not possible!" The blue haired one said.

"Now if you would all just calm down, Artemis and I could explain to you what is going on." The black haired cat stood at the center of their mini-circle.

"My name is Luna, and today, you have all come here to claim your destiny..."

"Destiny... WOAH! Slow down there, Kitty. I don't believe in destiny. I have had enough of this nonsense! I am so out of here. Obviously, I need a vacation." The brunette started to walk away, holding her head, but was stopped when the priestess held her arm out.

"Excuse me, but let the cat finish. She obviously has something important to say to all of us. Stay here and listen to her." The blonde stepped in front of the tall brunette, sending a demanding glare over to her.

Lita was startled, but something in her blood told her that she had to listen to the blonde that was about six inches smaller, or there would be consequences.

The duo turned around and faced the group again.

Amy nodded for the cat's to continue.

"Thank you. Yes, as I said before, your destiny." The cat walked in closer. "You are all the sailor scouts, sworn to protect the princess and the moon kingdom at all costs."

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but, come on, a _moon_ kingdom? That's a little hard to digest." Mina spoke up.

The others nodded in agreement.

"I know it is, but I'm a talking cat. In this case, don't you think that anything can happen at this point?" Artemis pointed out. A few shrugged while others looked deep in thought.

"Unfortunately, we haven't gained most of our memories back. So we haven't located the princess..."

"What memories?" Raye quirked her head to the side.

"Yes. You are all reborn from the moon kingdom. Each and everyone of you carries the ability and power to protect the princess at all costs. Each of you can transform into the sailor scouts I mentioned before. Mina, you're Sailor Venus, the leader of the sailor scouts. Lita, you are Sailor Jupiter, the strength behind the scouts. Raye, you are Sailor Mars, the psychic. And, Amy, you are Sailor Mercury, the brains behind the scouts. Together you are an awesome team, each contributing with special powers of your planet that was gifted to you by heritage."

"Sailor Venus..."

"Special powers?"

"Heritage?"

Amy blinked. "Wow Luna, that's a lot to put on us. I mean, we are only about twenty-two years old, am I right?" She looked to the others for confirmation. When the others nodded, she continued. "We all have lives. We all have jobs, families, if not friends. We can't just drop all our things on a dime to come save some fantastical princess that we have never met before."

"I know it's a lot to put on your shoulders. But it's your birthright. If you give it up now, you'll feel that something is missing or something is wrong inside your heart for the rest of your life. Haven't you all been feeling like you have been forgetting something lately? Something very important?" Artemis added in.

A look of shocked understanding took over their faces. Each one becoming even more shocked as they realized that each one of them had been feeling like that. They had forgotten… this maybe?

"Our first mission is to locate the princess. If you all were called here. Then she must live somewhere around this city..." Luna did a double back-flip and landed solidly on the ground. In the air formed a miniature computer. "Mercury pick up that computer. It's yours. It will help us in our search for the princess."

Amy tentatively picked up the compact on the leafy ground. "But this...is a compact..." She said while turning it around on her fingers.

"Open it up, Mercury. See what is inside of it."

When Amy opened it up to reveal the small computer, all the girls gathered around, o-ing and ah-ing at the sight.

"Hey, do we get any cool gadgets like that?" Lita asked.

"Maybe, in due time."

"Alright, gang. Lets boogie out of here. I have a life I need to get back to. Let's meet at my apartment tonight. It's on the corner of Dilava Ave and Tokyo Main, you can't miss it. Just ask at the desk for Mina Aino. Gotta book it! See ya!" The blonde waved, while glancing at her watch.

"Well she was out of here in a hurry. It was almost rude!" Raye huffed.

* * *

Serena walked down the wide street the morning after her battle. Another face in the crowd.

_Oh, what is wrong with me? Was that all a dream?_ Her mind wondered as she entered the hospital building.

Serena felt shudders creep up her spine while stepping into the building_. This_ _is where... no don't think about it. It will only make you depressed_.'

She walked up to the counter and asked where her friend Julie was located.

The person behind the desk answered, "Go down that hallway and take a left, it's room 122. You can't miss it. Good luck getting in, though. Those rooms are for intensive care only. They usually don't allow visitors."

"Thank you," Serena said quietly and headed off in that direction.

"119, 120, 121... Aha! 122." Serena smiled proudly.

"I'm sorry miss only family is allowed inside." A voice came from behind her.

"You!" The blonde exclaimed, recognizing the man from the restaurant just yesterday. "What are you doing here? Are you following me?" She questioned.

"Woah! Serena? Why are you here?" Darien asked.

"Answer my question first!"

"I work here. And, no I'm not following you. Regardless of what you may think." Darien went over to the clipboard. "You're turn."

"I-I'm visiting a friend. Or at least trying to. We were both at that club when that... explosion happened." Serena explained, careful not to reveal any details, for fear of this guy thinking she was some kind of lunatic. _This guy is majorly hot. Great, I'm probably going to end up doing something stupid._

"Are you okay? Did you get checked out?" Darien said in concern.

"I'm alright. I just want to see my friend." She said looking longingly at the door.

"Well, I'll tell you what. You can go see your friend if you are out of there in ten minutes before I get back. Deal?"

Serena smiled, she could kiss this guy! Not that it would be a bad thing if she did..."Deal."

Darien walked away and she stepped into the hospital room. She saw her friend laying there so helplessly and suppressed the urge to turn around and run the other way.

"Julie?" She asked quietly. She walked soundlessly to her bedside and kneeled there, holding her hand.

"I don't know what that thing was, but I promise. I took care of it. Or at least I think I did." Serena squeezed her hand and looked at her friend hoping for a response. When she didn't get one, she continued. "Well, now that I think about it, we should take a break from all that partying and stuff." She let out a small laugh. She sat there silently for a few minutes before taking out the card in her back pocket. "Well I got this for you. I know it's not much but, hey, I don't exactly have a job right now." She placed the card on her bedside table. "Okay. I'm going to go now. Please get better soon. For me, your family, for everyone." Serena got up to leave, but not before she put a small kiss on her friend's cheek.

As Serena walked away she heard a creaking noise like someone getting up. She turned around to face her friend only to find that the body had risen from the waist and said in a possessed deep voice, "**You didn't keep your promise, Serenity. And for that you will pay**!" And the body fell back to her original position.

Serena looked back just to see her friend lying peacefully in the bed again. She couldn't scream. Although everything inside her told her to.

"Wh-what?" She exclaimed. Her words coming out quietly. She turned around to run out of there, but ran into Darien again.

Darien looked down at the two blonde buns as the girl tried to get away.

"The- The..." She tried to explain, but she freed herself and ran out of there as fast as her legs could carry her, shaking from her head to her toes.

Darien watched his princess run yet again and looked at his patient. "Serenity?"

* * *

Beryl walked back and forth completely angry at her recent failure. "Who was that girl?" She said, half yelling. "How was she able to scare off my minion so easily?" Beryl tightened her lips for a few moments, regaining her composure. "No matter..."

"Beryl, where is the energy you promised me?" The wicked voice of her mistress floated across the cave.

Beryl fell to her knees, in respect.

"Here, Metalia. I have an extensive amount of energy." A silver orb created from her palm floated towards the darkness Metalia inhabited. "Metalia, I think that it would be wise if we awakened our generals. They have been very useful in the past, I think that it would definitely be an asset to us."

There was silence as Metalia thought about it. "Yes. I suppose it would be a great asset." Beryl smiled. "Well I'll work on it. This kind of resurrection takes time and energy. I may only be able to bring back two. IF you bring me more energy, this job would be a lot easier."

"Of course." Beryl bowed and left. As Beryl walked away, she muttered to herself. "And with the generals, come back the servants. This will be a great asset indeed."

* * *

The Scouts sat in Mina's living room in her apartment.

"So we have to train in THESE skirts?" Mercury looked at herself. All the Sailors had transformed into their uniforms.

"Hey, at least you're not wearing these high heals." Mars lifter her foot to show everyone.

"Still, could these skirts be ANY shorter?" Lita said while puling down her skirt.

Everyone looked at Sailor Venus for her opinion. Venus blinked, "Uh, I don't have a problem with it. I think they're comfortable."

Everyone sweat-dropped.

Artemis jumped up on Venus' shoulder and said, "Okay. Girls this is our first training session. You'll see that you each have a special power that you will use to get rid of enemies."

"Powers? Cool!" Venus giggled.

"Um, I hate to intrude, but what does this beeping signify?" Mercury said while lifting her computer.

"Girls, it's time to test to see how well you have been awakened. That beeping is a signal that there is an enemy." Luna said to the group.

Mercury quickly opened up her compact/computer. "Well according to my calculations, the energy signal is coming from down the street."

Each of them ran out of the apartment and ran to where the energy signal was.

"Woah! What the hell is that?" Lita said while pointing at the oddly shaped monster.

"That is a monster. Our enemy. Now, scouts, you're job is to get rid of it!" Luna screamed.

"Stop right there!" All four of the scouts yelled.

The monster covered in records looked up. In front of the monster, lied at least twenty bodies, all out cold.

"Who are you?" The being snarled.

"We are the scouts that fight for justice," All of them said.

"I am Sailor Mars."

"I am Sailor Mercury."

"I am Sailor Jupiter."

"And I'm Sailor Venus. In the name of our planets, we shall punish you!"

"Tell us your name!" Sailor Mars yelled to the record-covered being, breaking her pose that she found her and the scouts in.

"I am Taperecord. Now I must get rid of you." Taperecord snarled.

* * *

The blonde pigtailed girl lay on the couch flipping through the channels.

"No. No. No. Ew. No. Boring." The blonde threw her head back in frustration.

"This is a Tokyo alert. There is a creature going by the name 'Taperecord'..." The announcer said.

Serena's head shot up. Taperecord? That evil thing from the club the day before?

"There are also four brave, but foolish girls fighting that monster. I don't know what they are thinking. They will surely get themselves killed." The TV flashed to the familiar record-player-looking monster as four girls in miniskirts danced around him, trying to out maneuver him.

"Huh?" She said. "I guess I didn't get rid of you," as if she was speaking to the television.

"We warn everyone, to stay away from 24th Street. It's dangerous."

Serena shut the TV off. She wasn't sure why, but she needed to get over there and help them.

"I must really have some sort of death wish." She muttered while throwing a sweater on.

She ran down the streets, all the while thinking that she really wished she had a car.

* * *

"Ah!" Venus screamed, looking at her leg. "Artemis that hurt!" She said accusingly at the feline.

"Don't look at me, Taperecord was the one who did it." Artemis said.

"How are we suppose to do this? We can't just keep kicking the thing..."

"Mars Fire Ignite!" The priestess out her fingers together like a gun. A ball of fire ignited on her fingertips and she let it fly.

All of the other scouts watched with interest.

"How did she do that?" Lita managed to sputter out.

Mercury put her fingers the same way. "Mercury Fire Ignite!" When nothing happened, she turned around and shrugged.

Luna fell over. "No, you each have your own attack."

They all were thrown backwards from the monster's latest screech attack.

"You have to search within yourselves to find it."

"Right. Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Lightning shot from the thunder warrior.

"Ow, that hurts! You will pay!" The monster shot out four records. Each was encircling the four scouts in a sort of bind.

"Time to end this!" White energy flew from the scouts.

* * *

Serena made it to the street. There she saw the familiar monster from the day before. She then looked at the four girls who looked around her age also there. They looked to be in trouble.

In front of her there were police blocking the road for the safety of the pedestrians.

"Damn police. I need to get over there."

She looked around and noticed an ally way. She went around to the side and sneaked around the crowd that had gathered to watch the event. She went down the ally way, hoping that it looped around to the street.

To her dismay, she saw a group of cops also hanging around there.

Looking around, she noticed a fire escape. She quickly climbed it and was on the roof.

She ran to the other side of the building and climbed down the other fire escape, leading to the battle scene.

Now to help those four girls.

* * *

The scouts heads started to drop. Artemis and Luna were currently knocked out from their attempts to save the scouts.

"I never thought I would go out like this." Jupiter chuckled out hoarsely.

"Neither did I." Venus smiled.

All of the sudden they were let go.

Each of them fell to their knees. They looked at their heroine, noticing that it was a young woman.


	4. A Royal Arrival

**Chapter 3: A ROYAL ARRIVAL**

The blonde girl yelled at the record looking monster. His focus on the four girls disappeared along with their strange holdings.

Serena looked up in the air at the record nemeses. All of the sudden the situation caught up to her. What the heck was she thinking? Going after a monster like, three times her size...again. Seriously, she's going insane. Maybe a vacation or something would do her good. Sure it would put a damper on her debt situation for like the rest of her life, but...

"You again! What do you think you are doing?" The record-covered being snarled, breaking her thought process.

"That's a good question." Serena muttered. Hopelessly, she looked around to hide somewhere, but sighed noticing that she couldn't abandoned these girls

"Very well, it's time to end this," and just like the night before, Taperecord threw its head back to gather energy.

Serena, realizing the danger that she was in, screamed.

The red-clad warrior covered her ears. "What is the girl screaming about?"

That brought Serena back to reality. Not only was she in danger, but those girls were too. "Get out of here!" Serena waved her arms frantically.

The warriors looked blankly at her.

Serena's hand flew to her head in frustration. "Hide! Hurry!"

She started to run, but it was too late, the monster was all charged up.

"SCREECH ATTACK!" The monster let out that horrible scream. The same one that knocked down the glass jars the day before in the club, and was now breaking store windows.

The feeling of wanting to protect the four warriors was overwhelming. Serena's eyes filled with tears, feeling hopeless, waiting for the attack to hit. But then, as the day before, the white-hot feeling on her forehead grew. Serena stood there frozen as the white light surrounded her. It shot out in different directions.

"Luna, would you look at that." Artemis staring toward the spectacle.

"Artemis, we found her. After so long, we've finally found her." The black cat smiled weakly.

As the white light shot around the battle scene, the cats' wounds were healed. The cats arose to their feet and started to walk towards the scene to see their princess.

* * *

"Hey, everyone, what is that?" The warrior of Venus asked, referring to the light, while struggling to stand.

"I don't know. I'll scan it with my computer." Mercury whipped out her computer and started typing furiously.

As the others slowly recovered from their injuries, Jupiter noticed something. "Hey, Mercury, what are you wearing?"

Mercury froze. "You mean these?" She pointed to the goggles on her forehead. "I don't know, came with the costume, I suppose." She shrugged.

"Somehow, I feel that I got the bad end of the deal." Jupiter sighed, referring to her gadget-less state.

Venus stepped over to her teammate, "Don't worry. I just got this cool disguise gadget in my apartment. Artemis gave it to me!" She whipped out a ring-like devise (A. N. Like the one in the magna.)

Jupiter sweat-dropped. "Thanks...I think."

"Hey guys! I think I've got it!" Mercury exclaimed. The scouts, now fully recovered all gathered around her in interest. "The white light given off of the girl is the same as the moon energy. Which means..."

"She is using the moon as her source of power?"

"Is she an alien?"

"I've got it!" Venus jumped. "She is another scout like us!"

"Yes, maybe, and who knows. Or it could mean she is the princess we're looking for." Amy said gently.

"OR... She might be the princess!" Venus exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

Finally the light died down. Serena stood solidly there looking at the empty spot where the monster used to be. '_I think I need to remember something... Something important..._'

Those insane girls were safe. Thank goddess.

Shaking her head, she yelled to the girls, "Hey, you guys!" The girls looked over. "Are you okay?" The girls stared blankly at her. "ARE YOU OKAY!" She yelled a little louder.

"Yes! Sheesh, you don't have to yell so loud." The red girl said while brushing off her skirt.

"Well SORRY!" Serena huffed, "I would not have been yelling so loud if SOME people didn't just decide to play hero in... what are you dressed as anyway?" Serena asked while looking the sailors up and down.

"Hey, the nerve! To think that we're suppose to protect this..." Raye was stopped with a firm hand on her shoulder thanks to Mercury.

Sailor Venus took the first step and bowed down to her unaware princess.

Followed by the others and a very reluctant Martian.

Serena took a step back a little confused. "Um..." Serena scratched her head. "What are you doing?" Serena had never looked more confused in her life. One minute their arguing, the next the girls were bowing down to her.

"Princess, this isn't the right place to discuss this. We ask that you come with us, and hopefully we can clear things up with you." The Venus warrior said while standing up, the others following her lead.

"Your highness." The two felines bowed to their mistress.

"WAH!" Serena screamed. "Did anyone else hear those cats talk, or was it just me?" Her eyes went wide staring at the two cats with a crescent-shaped bald spot on their foreheads.

"Come on, we have to go." Venus took the blondes' hand and they left the scene.

* * *

Across town stood Darien deep in thought.

"Serenity?" He whispered the name silently.

He had felt her power as clear as day. She was fighting, but apparently the fight has ended. He could also feel the power of the newly awakened scouts.

* * *

In an apartment building that was also known as Mina's home away from home, sat the five girls and the two cats around the coffee table.

After introductions, Luna quickly got everything to order.

"Serenity, as your advisor and guardian, I, Luna, welcome you, your highness." Luna bowed.

Serena stared at the cat in front of her, still trying to comprehend that the cat could talk.

"Yeah about that..." Serena started, "I'd appreciate it if everyone would call me Serena. Not just because, you know, it's my NAME, but I have no idea who this Serenity person is."

"Well you see, Serenity..." Luna was interrupted by the moon princess' glare. "Serena," she corrected, "once upon a time, there lived one kingdom for each planet. There was a planet for Mercury, Mars, and so on. Earth was different however. On Earth lived the selfish Terrans who wanted nothing to do with the Silver Alliance that united all of the other planets. But there was a group on Earth that disagreed with the Terrans. They believed that the Earth should be part of the Alliance. Meetings upon meetings between the Terrans and the Units, as they were called, occurred. Until, finally, fights broke loose and a bloody civil war began. The Units lost, for they were a smaller group then the Terrans. The Terran King, not knowing what to do with the rebels, exiled them to the moon, where they began their own civilization, forbidden to ever contact the Earth. Civilization progressed, but there was a fight for power, until finally, the goddess of the moon, Serene, put her foot down. She told them that they would live peacefully there if they all went under her leadership. The people of the moon eventually agreed, not that they had much choice, for the goddess was already owner and protector of the moon anyway."

Serena looked around in disbelief. Now that was quite a story. But she was still confused. "Uh... Luna, right? How do any of us fit into all of this?"

"I'm getting to that. " Luna replied, and then continued. "Anyway, now, the goddess only lives for only about one thousand years, humans only think that they are immortal because no one has actually lived to see one die. Serene, now Queen Serenity I, was nearing the end of her life. She gave birth to a daughter, who would eventually become Queen Serenity II, your mother. And like her mother before her, she was given a long life-span. Queen Serenity I gave her daughter the Silver Crystal that was the ancient rock that protected the moon lineage since the dawn of time. The new queen accepted it and its powers, and as her first act as queen, gave the gift of long life to the people of the moon.

"Eventually the Moon became the center of the Silver Alliance, with your mother, the Queen as head. Eventually you were born, and in that given the scouts as guardians on your fifth birthday. But not to just to be guardians, to be friends as well.

"As time went on, Earth began to grow. And as the growth of the Golden Kingdom happened, a lesser being also grew. Metalia, who fed off good energy and used it to turn people evil. The Moon wanted to stop it, but the stubborn king of Earth would not believe that there was evil on his planet.

"Eventually Metalia seized all of Earth, and the remaining Earthlings escaped to the Moon. When the Earth did attack, Serenity knew that she would be unable with her power to destroy the evil, and sent everyone to the future, where we could begin again. Obviously, times are repeating itself and somehow Metalia has followed us to the future. It is up to us to save Earth before it once again turned evil."

As Luna finished, the room became dead silent.

Everyone looked at each other, trying to decipher whether her story was true or not.

Serena bit her lip. No way was she a princess. There was just no way. It just didn't make sense. _All of the sudden I wish I listened to the Greek mythology lessons._

She stood up. "Luna, that can not be true, I'm sorry, but look at me! I'm just an ordinary person who can barely afford the rent and keep a roof over her head!"

"Serenity, the proof is in you. That power that you used today, is the power of the Silver Crystal responding inside of you, what else could it be?"

"I-I-..." She didn't know what to say.

Artemis was the first to speak. "Okay everyone. Today has obviously been a very vexing day on all of us." He quickly did a double back flip and produced five similar looking watches. "These watches are also your communicators. Feel free to use it any time any of you are in danger."

Artemis then proceeded to show how the watches worked.

Lita exclaimed, "Finally! I get a cool gadget! Sweet!"

Mina looked down at her watch and frowned. Lita, noticing Mina's, frown asked her, "Are you alright, Mina?"

Mina looked up in eyes that were glistened in tears and held up her wrist. "Orange?" She sniffled. "Orange!" That time a little more together. "An ORANGE watch? Come on! Orange doesn't even go with anything!"

Lita tried to stifle a laugh but failed miserably.

"Oh! So you think this is funny do you? I am a leader in the fashion industry, even though I had taken off a few years; it's not the point! I have an image, I can't very well have a green suit on tomorrow and be wearing an ORANGE wristwatch now can I?" The blond seethed.

"All right, all right, I get your point, orange plus green equals bad." Lita was full out laughing now.

"OKAY! Everyone out of my apartment NOW! GOOD NIGHT!" She slammed the door once everyone left.

Raye blew a stray bang out of her face and stared at the door and then to Luna. Finally she whispered, "And SHE's our leader? What a drama queen!"

* * *

Later that evening, Serena was returning home with the black cat, Luna she later recalled, trailing behind her. Serena stopped suddenly and whipped around facing the talkative feline. Serena stared at her a second before saying to the cat, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Luna looked startled for a minute and then regained her regal I-know-more-than-you-so-you-better-listen-to-me attitude that she seemed to carry with her at all times.

"Serenity, you are a princess, I am your advisor. I will now advise you to let me stay with you so I can keep an eye on you." Luna said with much authority reigning over her voice.

"My name is.. Oh, for heaven's sake. Forget it! I'm too tired and worn out!" Serena threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine. Come with me. But I don't want any of your comments when we get there." Serena pointed her finger at the cat.

"Um, you do realize that you are talking to a cat, correct?" A vaguely familiar voice floated behind her sending her heart racing.

Serena whipped around to face the person who dared to talk to her at this moment of her very complicated life.

Her glare landed on the coming-to-be familiar gaze of the handsome man whom she seemed to be seeing a lot lately.

"Dr. Shields." Serena stated.

"Please call me Darien." He smiled. Her heart beat just a little faster.

"I see I have the pleasure of crossing paths with you again." A sarcastic remark. Her arm folded across her chest, hugging the blue sweater matched with black sweat pants she had on.

"Not as much as I." Darien walked turned around so he would be walking in the same direction as she was. "Tell me, Serena, why were you talking to your cat?"

Serena blushed bright red. '_Yeah, about that... Well, Darien. First off I'm a princess...er... was a princess and have been reincarnated. Now this cat is my supposed advisor and she was just telling me that I needed to be watched out for because, heaven forbid, the day I can't walk down the street without someone there to keep me from killing myself in my famous klutz attack_.'

Yeah that will go over well with a doctor. Heck she barely believed it herself. Correction, she didn't believe it herself.

"Uh, Serena? Earth to Serena, do you copy?" Darien waved a hand in her face.

Oh crap she was just thinking all that time. Great, he probably thinks that she's some kind of mental person.

"Huh? Oh. Hee hee hee..." Great now she was giggling like some kind of noisy schoolgirl.

Darien stared at her.

'_Brain to Serena, Brain to Serena, say something intelligent! Fast!_'

"Well, first off this isn't MY cat... it's... ah... a friend's!" She quickly recovered. "And I was simply talking to her, is there something wrong with that? People can talk to pets. It's normal!" Exactly who was she trying to convince?

Darien blinked and shook his head slowly, "I suppose." He ran a hand through his hair and Serena gawked about how silkily it dropped back into place '_ACK! Serena, don't think about it. Now stop gawking and look away. Look far away_.'

Serena stared at her feet.

She then looked up ahead and realized that the place seemed to be unfamiliar to her.

"Aw, crap!" She muttered.

"What?"

Serena sighed, knowing that she was probably already on the list for the next insane asylum.

"I passed my street." She said quickly and turned around. Luna, who was behind her, looked as if she was trying to hold in a laugh.

Serena noticed this. But she ignored it.

Darien turned around also and was walking with her again.

Suddenly Serena stopped.

"Darien, don't you have anything better to do then follow me around?" She asked.

"No." He shrugged and kept walking, this time leaving Serena to catch up with him.

"Um… aren't you a doctor… as in a man who has sold his soul to his job and should probably BE somewhere right now?"

"Um… no."

Serena rolled her eyes.

Finally they were at her apartment building.

Both Darien and Luna shared an equal look of surprise. Their princess has been living in THIS dump this entire time?

Serena looked at Darien, realizing it would be a little weird to talk to the cat also, as if she was another person and said to him instead, "Well, I know it's not much, but its home."

Darien still didn't say anything.

"Well, I didn't ask you to come along DOCTOR Shields." She spat out and walked up the steps to inside the building, but before she could get in, Darien recovered and reached out to stop her.

"Wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"I know." She said softly. "Well goodbye, Darien."

Serena turned to leave and was stopped.

"Wait!" Darien cried out.

"What?" She asked.

When she turned around she realized that their faces were barely touching. She sucked in a breath when their lips made contact. The sweet chocolate taste of his lips was intoxicating. He felt like a drug.

But as fast as everything happened, the feeling stopped and the connection was lost.

"Darien?" She breathed out like a whisper.

"Goodbye, Serenity." With that he left.

It took her a few minutes to realize what he just said, but by that time he was already gone.

"Wait a minute, Luna, did you hear what he just said?" Serena looked into the cat's eyes.

"Yes. He called you Serenity. That's odd." Luna looked after him for a minute before finally looking at Serena. "Serena, hear me now. That man, you must be wary of. If he knew your name, obviously, he must know about the past. Keep your guard up around him. He could be the enemy."

_Darien? Sweet chocolate-tasting Darien? An enemy_? Something felt so wrong about it.

_No. He can't be the enemy. He just can't._


	5. HOme Sweet Home

CHAPTER FOUR: HOME SWEET HOME

The old house stench of the hallways filled her lungs as she walked to her humble abode. She inhaled it with a sense of familiarity, while her feline companion scratched her nose in disgust.

_What is that smell?_ Luna thought with a shudder. _It's like someone died in here._

Serena walked to the door and turned the key to her apartment door, just a three doors down from the entrance of the single floor apartment building. She swiftly walked inside allowing the cat to enter after her. Serena smiled to herself subconsciously when she felt her lips tingling.

"Home, sweet home, Luna." Serena said to the fuzz ball that stood on the floor beside her.

Luna looked around. There wasn't much to the place. It was definitely small. It also definitely needed a new paint job. The furniture looked worn and a little like it was purchased at a garage sale. Other then the stench it was actually well kept. Everything was clean and was well taken care of.

Luna walked around and calmly replied, "It's nice."

"Well it's home, and really, you don't have to like it." Serena wondered into the kitchen mulling over everything that has happened. It felt like one of those moments where you think you have everything under control. Life made sense. Then in a matter of moments, it falls apart into a billion pieces, and all of the sudden she is living in the world's largest jigsaw puzzle.

_I probably just knocked my head on something and am in some comatose state right now at the hospital and am having some sort of funky dream. Yeah, that has to be it. There's just no way that I can be a princess of the moon! Or some descendent of a goddess… or whatever she was. Or that the creature actually existed. I mean, things like that don't exist._ Serena nodded to herself. _Yes, and most importantly, Darien, evil? He helped Julie… He just can't be. He saved Julie's life._

A little voice in the back of her head spoke to her, _Yet, somehow he knows about this Serenity everyone is talking about. If he's isn't the enemy... Then what is he?_

Luna sat in the other room sniffing everything, thinking to herself, _First thing I am doing when I get the chance is getting some nice air fresheners. Peach sounds good... Or maybe one of those music-playing scents..._

"Hey, Luna, I'm going to bed early. Night! Sleep where ever you feel like." Serena yawned to Luna over her shoulder, knocking Luna out of her stupor.

"Good night, Serenity." A soft meow.

Serena was just about to correct her when she just shrugged it off. It wasn't worth it. Tomorrow though, tomorrow she was going to have a chat with a certain feline about this name change.

Walking down the small hallway, if you could even call it that, to her bedroom, Serena stopped.

'Strange...' She thought, trying to place the feeling of... what was she feeling exactly? Nervousness? Perhaps... Fear? Nah... still... Then it hit her.

"Luna do you feel that?" Serena called.

No answer.

Serena walked back to the living room.

"Luna?"

Everything was still. Even the air seemed to be still.

She looked at the clock on the wall. It wasn't ticking. Time had stopped.

Serena moved backwards, trying to find some place to hide. Her foot hit something. She quickly lost her balance and fell backwards. Landing with a large thump onto the ground.

The something was that she tripped over was Luna, looking as if she was sniffing the air. She was perfectly still.

A whisper caught Serena's attention and she quickly turned around to find the source of the noise.

"_Serenity..."_ The voice said softly. A breeze in the time-stilled room entered the apartment and made its way over to the frightened girl. Serena stood still. She didn't dare to move a muscle.

The breeze continued. It twirled up Serena, then decided that it was more comfortable on the couch.

A small indent on the couch made the illusion that there was an invisible person sitting there.

Serena thought to herself, _Perhaps, it is an invisible person. Maybe something about her cat_… _What if…? What if this invisible person was the thing that was at the hospital earlier? Or another monster!_

Just before Serena let out a scream, the breeze magically materialized into a woman.

Serena gasped. "Who are you?" Was all that she could get out.

The woman was beautiful, in a cold way. She seemed like a person that would be all business-no-fun. Her hair and her clothes were shades of indigo and violet. Even her eyes were a deep purple and her skin was so pale that it appeared violet under all of the hues of her diaphanous clothing.

"Hello, Serenity." The woman said coolly. Was it just Serena or did it get a little cooler in here?

"Um... Hello?" Serena said confused.

"Serenity, is that any way to treat a goddess. And family for that matter?" The woman said sternly.

"I'm... sorry?" _Relative? What?_

"Yes my dear, we're distant cousins, our grandmothers were sisters." The cool woman waved her hand at the statement, as if it were a well-known fact.

"I'm sorry lady, but I'm afraid that my name is Serena and you can take your cat as well as the stories that the cat has told me along with you. I'll show you to the door." Assuming Luna was her car, of course.

"Serenity III, I am warning you. You will listen and listen well, do you understand?" The woman seemed to grow as she stood up. She seemed to tower over the blonde. Her eyes flashed red for a moment, glaring at the young blonde.

All Serena could do was nod meekly.

"This is a warning, Serenity, your time has come to be punished for your foolishness. In the near future, you will die for the blasphemy you have committed to the holy shrine of the Moon. Along with that, the world will slowly be devoured in darkness without its protector to save it. The dark moon has commanded it and I have been charged to bring it out. So long, Serenity. Live out the next few days for they will be your last!" With that she vanished. And with her vanishing, time continued.

Luna, jumped back a few feet. "Serenity, you scared me! Please, don't sneak up on me like that, you'll give me a heart attack!"

Serena blinked. Then did what any sane person would do in this situation...

She screamed.

Luna, startled, turned around and tried to figure out what had upset the princess. Luna didn't see anything out of place.

"Serenity, calm down. What is wrong?" Luna attempted to settle the distraught princess.

Serena calmed for a bit. But then right when she looked like she was going to explain, she screamed again.

Luna shook her head. This girl just would not calm down.

Serena then stopped screaming. Turning to Luna with frightened eyes, she stuttered, "Th- The..." And like any sane princess would do in this situation, she fainted.

Luna looked on. "Serenity!"

* * *

An eternity later, Serena opened her eyes, slowly. _What is going on? _Serena looked blankly at the ceiling, trying to figure out where the heck she was and how she got there.

She heard voices... Serena closed her eyes in attempt to look like she was still passed out.

"Hello. This is Mina speaking."

A pause.

"Teddy!"

Another pause, letting the Teddy person talk… Serena had a funny image in her head of Mina talking to a teddy bear.

"Well, um, I left early because... ah... my cousin decided to make a surprise visit!" Mina stumbled over her words. She didn't sound very convincing.

Apparently the person on the other side wasn't convinced as well.

"Well, I haven't seen her in a while." She said matter-of-factly.

From that point the conversation went on and on. Serena thought she was going to scream. And not because she was listening to the most meaningless conversation she has ever eavesdropped on, but because she REALLY had to go to the bathroom.

Finally she couldn't hold it any longer.

"Mina!" Serena jumped up, forgetting that Mina didn't know that she was awake.

Mina stumbled back and mumbled a quick goodbye to this Teddy person and hung up on him.

"Serena your awake." Calm. Almost out of character.

Serena, by now, was jumping up and down, crossing her legs. "MINA, WHERE'S YOUR BATHROOM?"

Mina pointed to the door. "Over..." WHOOSH. "...There."

The doors promptly closed.

A few minutes later, the girls found themselves sitting on the couch that Serena was sleeping on not too long ago with a tea tray. Each girl was sitting quietly sipping tea.

"So, Mina. Care to explain how I ended up on your couch?" Serena started very bluntly.

Mina sighed. Then smiled. "Well, I was in the middle of a late night photo shoot when a certain feline used your communicator to tell me that the princess had fainted due to the fact that she had been scared witless. Luna didn't tell me what though. So I had to get a ride because my limo driver was no where to be found. Do you know how smelly that car was? Oh my goodness it was disgusting! I made sure to give the guy money for air fresheners. Seriously… I suggested a nice evergreen smell. It's a TAXI. People ride in it. I'm so glad I use my flower scented limo. All services should be like that…"

"Mina!" Serena interrupted her.

Mina blushed and then quickly giggled to hide her embarrassment. "Anyway, after he that he dropped me off at your place. He looked kind of ticked off, too. For heaven's sake! I was doing him a favor. Some people are so ungrateful." Mina sat back on the couch in a huff, arms crossed.

Serena raised her eyebrows. _Well that explains why and how I got here. But why would I faint? It doesn't make any sense..._ Serena thought for a moment. Then it all came back to her in a ton of bricks.

"After that I raced into your apartment and found you lying there. Your face looked like you saw a ghost or something… It was kinda creepy!" Mina looked at her, like she was seeing her face again, scared shitless in shock. "What happened? Do you remember."

_That's right. There was a lady… the purple lady… Did she imagine her?_

Serena lost it. Tears traveled down her face uncontrollably. The purple hued woman's face sat mocking her in her head.

Mina sat up and hugged her princess, quietly shushing her. Doing her best to calm the distraught girl.

After a while, Serena whispered, "So much has happened. Mina, I don't know if I can handle it."

* * *

A few blocks away, a solitary cat sat perched on a window hinge. The black cat seemingly squinted into the hospital, obviously looking for something.

Unsatisfied, the cat jumped off and made her way to the next hospital.

Reaching the next hospital, the black feline snuck her way in, going unnoticed by the occupants of the hospital. Her princess being taken care of, she needed answers. It was late, night crew was drowsily watching ahead… daydreaming about sleep.

Luna went up to a lone computer and quickly started searching the database for a doctor named Darien Shields.

The computer took its time. Each moment was precious.

Luna glanced nervously around just waiting for someone to pop up and find a black cat playing on a computer.

The screen lit up.

Match!

Quickly, Luna scanned through the information.

Dr. Darien Shields, M.D.

Age: 26

Position: Emergency care doctor...

Luna scanned the rest of the information. It seems that Darien had just transferred only a short time ago. Very suspicious. But the feline kept looking for the number one thing she desperately needed.

Aha! She found it. Contact information... including an address!

Luna quickly memorized it and ran off to her next destination... Darien's home.

* * *

Darien seemed to bounce lightly on his feet. As crazy as the notion was, he was happy. No, he was more then happy. He was euphoric! Drowning in the deep abyss called love.

Coming from Serena's house, he stopped at the hospital to pick up a few papers, then spent the rest of the evening at his old friend Andrew's house.

The few passer-by-ers that were out this late stopped in their tracks to look at the strange spectacle. A few elders nodded happily, commenting on young love.

All Darien could think about was his kiss. '_Ah, sweet Serenity_.' He kept thinking over and over.

Making his way to his home away from home, he quickly opened the door. Looking around, he swiftly took off his shoes at the door and plopped himself onto the leather couch with a goofy smile on his face.

"Darien Shields." A female voice spoke through the dark, silent apartment.

The voice caught Darien's attention, and in mere seconds, he was on his feet searching the room for the voice.

"Who is there?" Darien asked. He took on a defensive stance in case anything jumped out at him.

"Who are you Darien Shields?" The female voice spoke again. To Darien, there was something very familiar about the voice. He racked his brain for an answer.

"What do you mean?" He raised his eyebrow.

"How long have you been working for the negaverse?" The voice snarled out.

"I don't." How dare this voice accuse him of such a thing!

"Don't lie. How else would you know about the princess?"

"Who are you?" Darien turned around, trying to locate the owner.

"It doesn't matter. How do you know about Princess Serenity?"

Darien started walking around the room. "Why do you care?"

A small black shadow walked out into the room. It traveled and stopped, jumping on to the coffee table.

Darien turned on the lights, looking at the table, he smiled.

"Hello, Luna, long time."

The cat visibly jumped. Then glared at the human. "Why do you know my name?"

"I am Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom. I have been reincarnated along with the scouts and Serenity." He bowed from the waist, graciously.

"I don't remember a Prince Endymion." The cat countered.

"You would, but you don't have all your memories back, now do you?"

The cat stomped her paw on the coffee table. "I know enough, and if you were important, I would remember," She snapped. This man knew something.

He chucked and sat on the couch. "So does that clear everything up?"

"No. It certainly does not clear everything up! What is your relationship regarding the moon? If I remember correctly, the Earth and Moon weren't on the best of terms when it was left off."

He sat there silently for a moment. Luna looked suspiciously at him. "My relationship with the moon? Well, I suppose I defended it. My fiancée lived up there."

Luna was almost afraid to ask, "And who was your fiancée?"

"Princess Serenity."

Luna regarded this silently. "Then whose side are you on?" She said quietly.

"Whatever side Serenity is on, I am. I am a defender of Earth. I also have an oath to protect Serenity at all costs."

"So then are you an ally?"

"I suppose so."

"I still don't trust you, Earth prince."

He shrugged, "Some things don't ever change."

Luna stared at him. Seemingly making her mind up about something.

With that she left, without a goodbye. Leaving Darien thinking about their encounter.

* * *

Serena had spent the previous night in one of Mina's guest bedroom. Sadly, the guest bedroom was as big as her kitchen and living room combined and then some.

The room was exactly the opposite of hers. Where hers was plain, this was grand. Where hers was dark and rundown, this room was rich and golden. Serena got shivers from just standing in a room like this. She felt like she was at a Hilton Hotel or something.

She was still wearing her outfit from yesterday, obviously not having the time to bring anything to change into.

Serena walked out of the bedroom in search of Mina. Making her way to the living room, Serena came upon Mina yapping on the phone AGAIN.

'_Every time I see her, she's on the phone!_' Serena thought to herself.

Serena quietly settled on the couch. She realized that Artemis and Luna were also in the apartment. They were situated on the counter dividing the dining room and the living room. The two seemed to be in a deep conversation about something.

'_When you think about it, talking cats are rather funny. Especially when they're talking to each other_.' The princess mused.

The doorbell rung.

Taking it upon herself, since Mina seemed to be in the middle of some "important" conversation, she got the door.

When she did, a very steamed Raye came barging in, along with Amy trailing in behind her.

The two both sat on the couch, Raye with a huff.

Amy turned to the fiery priestess with her hands up, as if trying to tame a fire. "Raye. We are not even late! I don't see why you are blowing a gasket!"

Serena walked over and sat on one of the chairs next to the couch. "What's eating her?" She pointed to Raye.

Raye, seemingly at wit's end, stood up and glared at the blonde. "You wanna know what's wrong? YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!" She clenched her hands into fists. "FINE! I wake up, falling out of bed, because my damn watch communicator was beeping like an alarm clock, surprising the hell out of me, just to tell me we have a sailor scout meeting because your highness has fainted! I get into my car, the brakes brake and it ends up running into a tree. I HAD TO TAKE THE BUS TO GET HERE! I HAD TO SIT IN FRONT OF THE DEVIL INCARNATE WHO KICKED MY SEAT THE. ENTIRE. WAY. HERE!"

"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO TAKE IT OUT ON ME!" Serena shouted back, being without breakfast and feeling the need for a shower made her very irritable.

"YOU FAINTED AND I HAD TO COME AND MAKE SURE YOUR ROYAL ASS WAS SAFE!"

"I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A PAIN! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO CONSULT A GOD OR SOMETHING? WHATEVER YOU PRIESTESSES DO! MAYBE IT WILL TELL YOU WHO SHOVED THAT STICK UP YOUR ASS!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO, I ALREADY KNOW! YOU DID!"

"Guys?" A quiet voice tried to break the argument.

"Pyro!"

"Meatball head!"

And the first of the many infamous tongue wars began.

Lita was next to arrive. She looked at Raye and Serena's ridiculous position and smirked. "Hey, they say that if you keep doing that eventually your tongues fall off."

"Lita!" Amy sighed in relief. She had been trying unsuccessfully to break the two apart for quite a while now. Six minutes of eternity to be exact. Amy could have hugged her.

Once everyone was settled, the cats and Mina walked in.

Luna started the meeting. "Hello everyone. As we all know, the princess fainted yesterday. We are here today, not just because the princess had fainted, but because it took more than fifteen minutes for anyone to arrive to help. I have decided that it would be best if someone had their eyes on her at all times."

"Luna, I don't need a babysitter. I'm fine!" Serena started.

"Wait, are you saying that she should live with one of us?" Lita asked.

"Yes. Her current environment is unsuitable for a princess. The building itself is unstable."

"My apartment is fine, Luna!"

"Serena can stay here, if that is alright." Mina said.

"Mina, you are never home. We need someone who could leave in a moment's notice."

"LUNA, I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER!"

"Raye, I think you should take her in. Sense you both live and work at the shrine, it would be easy for you to drop everything in the moment there is trouble." Luna looked at Raye.

"I understand."

"WHAT!? WITH HER!?" The blonde girl shrieked, pointing wildly at the raven-haired priestess.


	6. A Fighting Finish

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Serena stood with a vengeance. "I REFUSE! Luna, Artemis, everyone, I'm sorry but none of you have the right to take my life away."

"It is for your own good." Luna stated calmly. The four scouts nodded in agreement, evidently seeing the "good" point Luna made.

A shiver of disbelief shot through her body, giving her a reality check. Was it not just a few days ago she was contentedly sitting on the couch talking on the phone with Julie, planning on what she should wear that night?

Seeing as there was no room for escape from the argument, Serena sat on the couch.

"Lita, Amy, can you two get her stuff and relocate it to Raye's shrine?" Luna asked.

They both agreed.

And thus, with the two closing affirmations, the discussion was closed.

A silence befell the room when suddenly an exclamation left the model's mouth. "Oh my gosh! It's almost noon!" Everyone looked to see her staring at her orange watch/communicator (which was matched with a golden tank top and navy peasant skirt).

"I'll take that as our cue to go…" Muttered Raye under her breath. Serena wondered how on Earth was it safer for herself to be with the hot-tempered priestess then at her own home.

* * *

"…And this will be your room. Everyone is woken up promptly at 5 am for morning prayers. You will wake up at six if you so chose not to pray, and attend your chores. There is a strict regiment on the grounds about when prayer is, when we eat, etc. If you have any questions there is a sheet regarding assignments and schedules for the day posted on the board right down the side of this building. Plus, you know where my room is." Raye was talking speedily, almost business like, probably had to say this introduction to new residents often. "Oh and TRY not to do anything that might put yourself in danger."

"Shut up!" Serena stuck out her tongue.

"I mean it, meatball head!"

Raye left abruptly without another word and Serena was left alone.

Serena cringed at how early she would be forced to get up. Hello? Was she not just fired from her job for being persistently LATE? And there was that drink spilling incident… but never mind that.

Her first course of action was to find a phone… and of course there was none inside the shrine. _Great._

She wordlessly stood and exited her new rooms to locate a phone. She found one off the grounds in the form of a pay phone. Now to figuring out how she was supposed to check her messages.

First she called Julie at the hospital to check up on her status, next was her old friend Amara, who told her she was in town earlier that week.

"'Lo?" A scratchy deep feminine voice answered.

"Guess who?" Serena smiled into the phone.

"Sere! Gawd! I haven't chatted with you in some time. What's up, sugar fairy?" Amara chuckled.

"My goodness, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. All I'll have you know is I'm living with this girl named Raye now, whose friends have basically forced me out of my apartment because they deem me to be in need of supervision. Can you believe them! The tenacity of it all is what really gets me…"

"Woah! Slow down there… If you didn't want to live with her, why didn't you just say no?"

"Did I say I had a choice?" Serena seethed. She realized that she was rather cold outside, having been standing there for a little while. "Anyway, feel like going out tonight? I have some steam to blow off and maybe before hand we can go visit Jules." She was absentmindedly fingering the cord.

"Sure, but mind if I bring a friend along?"

"No problem. Meet me at the hospital around eight, 'kay?"

There was a slight pause… "Uh… Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"You are not thinking about bringing Robbie along, are you?" Serena had a mini-flashback to when Amara met Robbie, she remembered that Amara had hated him.

"Don't worry about him, he… we broke up."

A sigh of relief could be heard on the other end, "Okay, well I have to say, I'm not too sorry to hear that. Bye, sugar."

"See you tonight!"

Serena hung up the phone and ran inside to where it was warmer.

* * *

Deep, deep in the underground stood a tall blond dressed in an old fashioned general's uniform. The gray color eerily blended in well with the cave's black wall.

"Jadeite!" Beryl's sharp voice resounded inside the cave.

"Yes, my queen?" The blond immediately fell to his knees.

"Do you understand your mission? I want those scouts annihilated!" Her eyes glared down at her minion, her first general to be awakened… A feeling of excitement and anticipation fell throughout her being.

"I understand, my queen. I am to destroy the Scouts."  
"Good. I want you to start immediately!"

"Understood." And he vanished.

Beryl gazed curiously into her crystal ball. Lately she has had a nagging feeling of being not alone in her goal. As there might be some other force out there. An evil foreboding. There was something out there that might hinder her plans.

She looked down at her orb, her nail gliding over the texture as to find out the new spirit. But as she did so the orb sputtered and shot little sparks of green electricity at the evil queen's fingers.

"What is the meaning of this?" She whispered to herself and looked at her fingers. They were numb.

* * *

Luna sat down on the sofa, still talking to Artemis. Amy was coming soon to go over data.

Luna and Artemis could not get off the topic of Dr. Shields, or the self-acclaimed Endymion of Earth. They both couldn't shake off the nagging feeling that they needed to know something very valuable about him.

Amy came a few seconds later with her new Mercury laptop.

"You do realize the keys on the computer are ridiculously small. Does this thing have a USB cord or something?" She fingered the back of the mini computer as to find out for herself.  
"Don't be ridiculous. It's from a time when there were no computers… USB cords are with this age not then." Artemis amended.

"Oh, of course!" Amy rolled her eyes and began looking at the screen.

"Amy, we need you to find more information on a man name Darien Shields."

"You mean Dr. Shields?" Amy glanced up surprised.

"One in the same."  
"I'm ho-ome!" A voice rang out from the hallway.  
"Mina! We are in here!" Luna called from the couch.

Mina sort of skipped over to where they were sitting and looked at the screen that Amy was searching.

Mina gasped, "AMY!!! You naughty girl! You are not suppose to use your gadgets to look at HOT GUYS!" Mina giggled outrageously.

Amy blushed and shyly said, "I'm not."  
"Oh, Ames, I was just kidding." Mina plopped herself sideways laying her head on Amy's lap.

Amy shifted uncomfortably with the friendly contact, not really familiar with such sudden openness.

"So any ways, who is that guy? I feel like I've met him before is some odd way."

"The man is my boss, Dr. Shields. He is a young successful doctor, head of the emergency ward at my hospital." Amy took out her glasses to read through the information. "He's only 26 and has accomplished more than most doctors would in fifteen years."

"Apparently, he graduated also top of his class at Princeton and has only recently been transferred to Tokyo not too long ago. In fact only a short week and a half ago."

"Woah… is that thing like a stalker book or something?" Mina sat up and took it from Amy's hands.

"It also says he likes gardens and attends a gym right across from my loft!" Mina exclaimed, scrolling down through the information. "Wow! I wonder what this thing says about me!"

While Mina was occupied Luna turned her attention to Amy, who was slightly smiling at her friend's antics.

"That device, Amy, is a powerful tool. This man, I believe, might be a threat to our princess. I need you to pay close attention to him at work, it is your mission understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. I will need updates regularly."

Mina closed Amy's compact computer and looked brightly at Amy. "Amy, this might be completely random, but I have a huge urge to go shopping. Are you busy? There are only a couple hours left, but I really want to go!" Mina put on a pout, "Oh, please?"

"Sure, why not?" Amy had NO idea what she was getting into.

"Great! Come on!" Amy was then dragged out the front door.

"Help!" A fading squeak was heard in the hallway.

Luna and Artemis followed after the two.

* * *

Serena realized after getting back to her new TEMPERARY room that Lita and Amy were not going to be delivering her stuff until tomorrow.

"Agh!" She cried, frustrated. She now had to walk ALL the way back home to get her party clothes. Serena contemplated what she should tell the priestess. 'Oh, well thanks for all your help, but I am going to go out tonight and shake it up a bit. Don't be surprised if I don't get home until 3…'

Somehow she just didn't see her new protector coming off warmly to that idea.

'Gosh, I feel like I have ANOTHER Mom to worry about.' Serena rolled her eyes.

Serena just decided to leave a note and Amara's cell phone in case the communicator malfunctions. And as she was used to doing, she sneaked out. A teenager all over again.

Fifteen minutes later she arrived at her apartment.

She walked up the steps and down the hallway, yet as she was inserting the key, she felt something eerie.

But only for a brief moment and then shook it off.

She quickly located a pair of dark leggings and a pink top to match. For some reason she felt a little giddy, maybe because she was sneaking around… who knows? Her hair she decided to put in a messy bun on top of her head, braiding a few strands here and there and finished with some silver makeup and dark liner.

She saw that she had another message left by her mom, but deleted it without listening to it. Another message was from the heating company saying they were going to shut the heat down in three days if she didn't pay. The last was a surprise from the hospital. Apparently her friend Julie had woken up.

Serena smiled and started to walk out the door when the answering machine started to play again, but this time a familiar dark female voice came over the line.

"Serenity… You are wasting your time!" The light in the room shut off and the temperature chilled significantly.

"**Do you know yet? Do you remember… REMEMBER?"** There was a pause, Serena willed every fiber of her being to run. But she couldn't.** "Serenity."** The voice breathed. "**You cannot run from your past. Embrace your destiny! You will PAY!**"

And the voice left and everything returned to normal.

Serenity regained control of her legs and sprinted out of the house, slightly glad now that she was living at Raye's shrine.

* * *

"Serena!" Amara took her friend in a huge hug.

Amara, a six-foot tall blonde cross dresser, had been standing outside of the hospital hanging out with her guest when she saw Serena flying around the corner at top speed. Amara was dressed in dark jeans and a white dress shirt with a yellow scarf around her neck.

"Fairy, you're shaking… what the hell happened?" Amara looked down.

Serena quickly regained control over herself. She was with strong Amara now, nothing could happed to her… right?

Serena quickly regained her composure… she couldn't let other people know she was insane… especially right next to a hospital.

"Sorry, just a tad more klutzy then normal." Serena let out a reassuring chuckle.

Amara looked at her quizzically, but then remembered her guest.

"Serena, meet my girlfriend Michelle. Michelle… Serena." Beside Amara stood a very petite woman. She wore her hair in a messy bun and looked positively the modern women model. She had pumps on with dark pants and an aqua-colored top. The entire outfit screamed dance floor.

"Nice to meet you!" Serena smiled and took Michelle's hand.

Michelle's calm voice acknowledged her and Serena wondered how Amara was ever able to compare with this serene woman.

Michelle makes more of a princess than she ever could… Maybe the cat got them confused?

The three walked into the building to the intensive care unit at the hospital… until they found out their friend was wheeled into another room in the recovery ward.

They found Julie's room and walked in.

"Hey guys!" Julie waved, sitting up slightly with the help of her bed being propped up. She was in her green hospital gown. She looked weird, out of place. Her complexion contrasting the white of the walls and floor. "Look at what I can do!" She clicked on the button, letting her bed go up and down slightly.

The group let out a laugh.

"Hey, Kermit! Your voice is back!" Serena went up to hug her. "And you're awake!"

"Yeppers! You look like you all are going to a party tonight… what? Without me?" Julie pretended to look hurt.

"Hey, Jules." Amara was next to give her a hug.

Serena noticed Michelle waiting patiently by the doorway. "Julie, by the way, this is Amara's friend Michelle." Serena motioned to the newfound friend.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." Michelle put a hand on top of Julie's. And Julie smiled.

They were there for a good ten minutes when Serena decided she needed to use the bathroom, so dismissed herself briefly to locate one. Better go here than at the trashed up club bathrooms… who knows what goes on in there?

As she was trying to locate a room she noticed a familiar stature of Dr. Shields down the hallway. Not wanting a confrontation after last night's kiss, she quickly dove behind the nearest object closest to her.

That object just happened to be shelves of bedpans. Serena made a face upon discovering it. She didn't really know why she was hiding from him… maybe to avoid any awkwardness? He was supposed to be an enemy right? He knows about Serenity. He could easily be a rapist!

Serena wondered about the possibility of THAT happening. Than shook it off. It just didn't suit him.

Seriously, though, what was that kiss all about? They had met each other maybe three times and the guy just kissed her… out of NO WHERE!

The said guy walked pass her, and just when he was about to fully pass, without even seeing her, her Amara came out of the room and noticed her hiding spot..

"Sugar-top! What the heck are you doing?" Amara laughed and walked over linking her arm through Serena's, helping her up. She ruffled the top of Serena's head. To any one else they may have looked like a couple flirting.

Dr. Shields looked at the loud voice for a second and looked down to where Amara was addressing. Surprise covered his face when he realized who it was.

"Serena, did you klutz out?" Amara laughed outrageously.

_Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. _Serena mentally said.

Amara rolled her eyes and continued on her way to what looked like a pop machine. "Apparently they don't give Jules anything of substance in this place." Amara said as she went down the hallway.

Serena noticed that Dr. Shields was still there… an odd look on his face.

"May I help you?" Serena asked politely.

Darien smiled. "Were you hiding from me?"  
Serena felt her face burn. "No." Was her quiet reply, and started to walk away.

Darien reached out and clasped her arm. "Serena, wait. I'm not here to hurt you. Remember that."

Serena felt his warm hand leave her arm and remembered she did know how to breath.

"Sure." And she booked it off in the opposite direction… which was no where near where the bathrooms were.

She stopped and asked, "Dr. Shields?" But he was already gone.

* * *

Serena felt relief as the three danced to their last song of the evening. She was sweating pretty hard, forgetting everything that had happened that whole day.

The guy behind her swung her around with one hand and grabbed her hip with the other hand. Dipping them to the beat

She held on to his shoulder and swung her hips teasingly.

She let out a cry and she could hear Amara laughing with Michelle.

As soon as the song was over, she gave her partner a flirtatious kiss on the cheek and grabbed her friend's hand.

Amara, in turn, grabbed Michelle's and they snaked their way through the dance floor.

Serena felt something shining on her hand, and realized it was her watch…

'Oh no.' Was Serena's first thought. Serena excused herself quickly and made her way to a restroom. Finding an empty stall she opened up the communicator.

"SERENA! I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU ALL NIGHT!!!" Raye's voice came over the line.

A voice could be heard in the background… "Raye, cut it out! We need her!"

"Sorry, the noise in there and the lights, I just didn't notice." Serena shrugged.

"We are going to have to talk about that later." Raye said more calmly. "We need you here right now. There is another monster… he is at the mall. Come quick… and do not do anything foolish!" The watch cut out and Serena was on high alert.

She ran out of the stalls and realized she needed to tell Amara and Michelle what was up.

Thinking fast, she kissed the brown haired guy she vaguely remembered dancing with earlier. She whispered suggestions into his ear and grabbed his hand, hoping he was as drunk as she thought he was.

"Amara, Michelle!" She called over the loud music. The two looked up from the bar, which they were sitting and looking at each other lovingly.

She waved, suggesting that she was going home with the guy following her. Amara winked and mouthed "call me later" to her. Serena laughed.

Serena and her apparent partner for the night exited the club.

* * *

She yielded a cab and quickly got in. She told the driver the mall, and the man proceeded to make out with her.

"Hey. Stop that!" She screemed at the guy.

"What the hell!" The guy got off of her.

"I just needed an excuse to get out of there." She said to him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Hey bitch, you trying to make someone jealous?" The drunken man snarled.

"Something like that." She retorted.

A few minutes later they arrived at the mall. "Hey driver, drive him to the hospital or something, don't worry he'll pay!" She got out and slammed the door behind her. She felt bad leaving him with the costs of the ride, but she didn't have the money to pay the five bucks needed to get here and then the maybe fifteen dollars for his ride to wherever he wanted to go.

* * *

Moment's later Serena was rushing inside the empty mall, trying to locate the scouts.

"Serena!" A cry came and she was forcefully slammed to the ground. She noticed the brunette girl…Lita, she believed, on top of her. A wave of heat flew over her head.

Lita rolled Serena behind a pillar.

"Okay here's the deal. This guy is a fire-breathing menace." Lita breathed heavily to her and Serena bit her tongue hard trying not to say anything smart about Raye. "He appeared around midnight. The scouts are in some semblance of an attack formation, but this guy is strong."

Serena glance quickly behind the corner and noticed the monster standing there, getting ready for another attack.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" The icy cloud fell over the monster and the flame was cut short.

The four scouts were scattered around a crossroads of sorts inside the marble textured mall building. From what Serena could make out, it looked like Raye and Mina were helping each other with some wounds and Mercury was furiously looking through some blue goggles of sorts.

From her position, she couldn't see Luna or Artemis anywhere, but she assumed they were hiding some place… which sounded like a really good idea at the moment.

She needed to do _something_…

Just at that moment Luna appeared out of nowhere. "Serenity!" Lita rolled out of their hiding space to join the battle again. "Are you alright?" Luna looked her scrutinously.

"Luna, what am I suppose to do?" Serena asked quietly.

"Well first off…" Luna did some double back flip thing and a soft glow formed into a pink wand with a moon on top. "This is your healing wand." _That thing looks like a toy. What are we, playing dress up?_

"Oh, that's good. How the hell does this thing work?" Serena picked it up, thinking of her friend Julie in the hospital and the fallen soldiers fighting right now.

"Yes, but I am not quite sure how to work it. That you will just have to find within your self."

Just then a flash of fire was thrown a little too close for comfort near Serena. Serena and Luna noticed dreadfully that all of the scouts were thrown around the room, seemingly unconscious. Serena stared in horror.

Luna then pounced on her back, throwing her to the ground again.  
"Owwww!" Serena moaned, and then froze when she heard a cackle above her.

The scantily dressed fire demon stood there, her hair flaming around her.

She breathed heavily, forming a ball of flame into her mouth. Luna tried to move Serena out of the way, but her efforts were futile against Serena's size.

"SERENA!" A cry, then a flash of red.

A rose stood in the ground. Its petals fully in bloom.

Serena stared at the rose for a minute, something tickling the back of her mind. She quickly looked around to see who it was while the monster was occupied.

She didn't have to wait long. Her savior swooped down and picked her up in his arms.

"Are you alright?" The black tuxedo man asked her when they reached higher ground.

Serena couldn't form any words fast enough before the monster was on their trail again. The tuxedo man turned quickly around, his features hidden behind a domino mask.

"How dare you hurt those who are innocent!" He advanced towards the demon.

Serena's heart tugged. She needed to protect this crazy tuxedo-clad man before he got hurt!

The demon through her claws, thrashing towards his chest, but the man reacted just in time to stop her hand.

Serena gasped at how fast it all happened.

There was claws thrashing everywhere a few minutes later, and unfortunately for the masked man, he was too preoccupied to notice the demon getting ready for a heated finish.

"NO!" She screamed and threw herself in-between the man and the fire. All of the sudden a roaring heat escalated on her back.

The last word she heard was "Serenity!"_  
_


	7. Third Degree Burns

Ch. 6: Third Degree Burns

HOT! A searing pain of heat shot across her entire body. Serena vaguely remembered agonizing pain felt from years of burning herself on pots and pans, probably more so than the normal person, unfortunately. But the pain she felt now was unlike any she has experienced before. The feeling was indescribable.

"Serenity!" The voice knew her name.

No, that wasn't her name… was it?

"AHHHHHH" A scream left her throat. Instead of passing out, all she could feel was the fire. Over and over again. Like crescendos in an orchestra.

_So this is what it feels like to die…_ A thought went through her head.

The purple lady was wrong.

She only had one day to live.

"Serenity!" Someone was shaking her. Stupid idea. Her face winced and the shaking immediately stopped.

"You have to wake up. You have to awaken your powers, or you will die!" _So bossy. Jeez, I can't even die in peace._ _White light, where are you? _

Girls' voices joined in. Each voice demanding her to do something. What do they want her to do? She is just a girl, no a grown woman. She hasn't accomplished anything. No one loved her.

"Please…" A voice begging. She felt sorry for the voice. It seemed lonely, desperate. _Don't be sad. I'm not worth it. Please let me sleep. _She pleaded with the voice.

"I love you…" _Who? Someone loves me? Someone… loves… me? Why do I suddenly feel happy? _

A flutter of light was felt through her consciousness.

_I feel stronger. I need to hold onto the light. It's warm. It will protect me… It will save me! _With invisible hands, Serena drew the light to her body. Heading its warmth.

The scouts squatted around their princess, each wary of the threat that was still at large.

Venus checked the unconscious girl's pulse. Mercury was scanning the body, accessing the princess' injuries. The other two prayed, prayed for Serena that she would live.

The man holding her was whispering into the girl's ear. The scouts were wary of the stranger's presence, but found that he seemed to not wish any harm to their charge.

Mercury's computer compact started to beep loudly.

Jupiter looked over at the blue scout and asked, "What does that beeping mean?"

"I…" She pressed a few more buttons rapidly. "I actually am not sure." She squinted at the screen. "She's emitting some strange energy. It's growing rapidly!"

Serena's eyes opened wide and all of the sudden she screamed. "AHHHHHHHH!"

The girls looked startled and the tuxedo man held onto her more securely.

Her screamed pierced the sky and all the scouts wondered if she was going to die. The girl's forehead broke into a crescent and white light filled the air. A golden broach appeared onto her chest. It appeared out of what seemed like nowhere. Magic! Her body covered with red ribbons and she was lifted out of the man's arms into the air. She danced like a skilled ballet dancer and the ribbons replaced the pink shirt and black leggings she adorned earlier for the club.

"Moon Prism Power Make Up!" She said. The ribbons formed into a familiar sailor suit, resembling the other four scouts. A navy blue skirt like Mercury's skirt. A pair of Mars red boots and ribbons. Dangling crescent earrings as beautiful and much a part of her as Jupiter's rose earrings, and hair ornaments as glamorous as Venus' hair ribbon. The transformation of a soldier.

"Sailor Moon!" The feline cat and her companion Artemis appeared to the scouts, although the two had been there watching the entire time.

"Another sailor scout?" Mars gasped.

With all the noise and screaming the fire breathing demon found their "hiding" spot.

"You can't escape that easily, Sailor Brats!" The red monsters snarled.

Sailor Moon, fully healed from the deathly attack, landed safely on the ground. Somewhere, the words formed in her mind and with a feeling of courage that she had never felt before she said with as much authority she could muster, "Yo! How dare you destroy the very place girls can go to binge, shop, and check out guys all in the one place? What are you, stupid?" Her arms started flinging every which way, but somehow they looked like they were doing it on purpose. "I can never forgive you. In the name of the moon and us shopping girls everywhere, I will punish you!" She ended up in a pose with one arm bent and the other pointing at the monster.

"Think a girl like you can scare me?" The red being glared at her.

She jumped and the monster jumped as well, they met in the sky. Both ready to attack each other, until Sailor Moon realized she didn't get enough height, giving the monster the advantage.

The tuxedo man noticed this and promptly grabbed her.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" A flurry of bubbles filled the air. Sailor Moon blinked a few times trying to adjust, noticing that she was in the man's arms again.

"What are you doing here? This is no place for you!" She whispered to the crazy man. "You could be killed!" She thought of earlier when she threw her body in the way of the fire for this man.

"Serenity… no, Sailor Moon. I am Tuxedo Mask. I have sworn to protect you and aid the scouts of the silver millennium in any way." He let her down to the grown gently.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" A yellow line, a scream.

"What? You're insane!" What the hell! This guy had a death wish or something.

"Sailor Moon! Use your tiara!" A voice.

"Luna? Is that you?" Sailor Moon called out as the fog finally began to clear.

_My tiara… what? _Sailor moon reached her gloved hand to her head in search of a crown, but instead found something resting on her forehead. Ah… that kind of tiara. A head ornament.

She yanked the gold jeweled thing off and bit her lip, trying to figure out what to do with it.

It seemed the tiara already knew, suddenly it began to spin. It spun so fast that it started to float around in her hand. Heat and sparks generated and she flung her arm backward. "MOON TIARA ATTACK!" Straight toward the monster.

The tiara slashed right through its midsection and the creature crumpled into a pile of dust.

"Moon dusted!" She laughed at herself for her pun.

Suddenly her transformation started to reverse. Ribbons unwrapping around her body and disappearing into the compact. The old burns began resurfacing.

"She's not healed?" Jupiter exclaimed, surprised.

"Her old wounds are resurfacing, we need to get her to the hospital!" Mercury said typing furiously on her compact.

"I… I…" Serena fell to her knees. "Please… Help me." And Mars caught their injured princess.

* * *

_There were so many dresses. Gold, yellow, red, purple, silver… All so elegant. The lights made the room so rich, so big! _

_A young girl watched from the tables and chairs, just observing everyone's jovial mood._

I'm so bored! _Serena sighed. _

_Everyone seemed busy. They were distracted by the festivities. Serena took the opportunity. She escaped down the cloudy hallway. She went to her favorite place. The observatory. No one would be in there, no one wanted to be in there._

_Except her._

_She saw the Earth from there. The most perfect vantage point. Tonight she was lucky, she would see the sun rising on the side of the earth. The beautiful golden rays setting the blues and greens alive around the Earth's surface._

I wish I could be there. On the Earth seeing the sunrise from the ground. I heard it was beautiful. _Serena thought wistfully. _

_Suddenly she heard a jingling sound. Raising her head, she feared she had been caught, but quickly looking around, she noticed no one else in the chamber. _

"_Hello?" She said. "Is anyone there?"_

_No one._

_She walked back down the hallway. Listening for the jingling noise. She went quietly into a room she had never ventured in… although she was sure she had seen all the rooms before. _

"_Serenity…" The jingling stopped. Serena looked around for the person who said her name. The room was empty._

_A sharp glow filled the room. The silver light swirling from the corners of the chamber, transforming into a ball. A crystal._

"_Serenity, I am the Silver Crystal." The voice was in her head._

_It filled her with warmth. A kind of childish glee._

"_I grant your heart's desires." The light flashed and engulfed her. "What do you desire, Serenity?" _

"_I desire to see the sunrise from the Earth's surface." She said before she could even think about what she was saying._

"_I shall grant your desire."

* * *

_

­­­­The girls sat all in the room where Serena lay hooked up to several machines and had bandages all around her body.

Luckily the burns healed quickly. The original burns did not come back fully, only enough to leave some scars if Serena healed normally like a human.

But as the princess' scars disappeared, Amy assessed that all of them, the scouts and Serena, healed differently from humans.

All of them were quiet. All conversation worn out of them. They had been with this girl for the last six hours and the long night was catching up with them. Amy took over the girl's progress.

The Tuxedo Mask character fled the scene, shortly after seeing that the blonde heroine was well taken care of.

Mina sat in a corner mindlessly crocheting a scarf.

Lita was lying across the bed, asleep.

Raye looked like she was praying.

And Amy was checking on her friend-patient, probably every ten to fifteen minutes, looking for any signs of distress.

Serena let out a deep moan and all of the sudden the room was buzzing with animation.

"Serena?" Raye asked.

"Are you alright?"

"How do you feel?"

Serena blinked groggily and just let out another moan in reply. "Ow."

The girls sat waiting for another remark.

"Did I faint again?" The groggy voice croaked out.

"Yeah you did, meatball head." Raye said, slightly teary all of the sudden.

"Don't call me that." Serena felt really dizzy suddenly. Amy was fast, though. She quickly grabbed a bin and let Serena empty herself into it.

"Ew…" Mina said, wincing, not used to such gross openness.

"How are you feeling?" Amy took over the situation. Amy washed Serena's face off with a cold cloth.

"Like I was just burned by a fire breathing monster." Serena answered. "And I feel like I don't feel part of my body parts. Am I at the hospital?"

"Yeah."  
Serena's face formed into a frown. Lita noticed her change. "What's wrong?"

_Just that how the hell am I going to pay the medical bill, is all._ But now is not the time to think about that. "Nothing."

These girls care about her. For some odd reason, they care about her.

* * *

The girls had to leave around eight that morning. They had jobs to get to, but all of them felt safe knowing that Amy was going to stay at the hospital watching over her. Luna and Artemis stayed with Mina, obviously not allowed into the hospital building, being cats and all.

Serena fell back into a light sleep, knowing there wasn't much else to do.

She woke up and noticed a green scrubbed nurse checking her board.

"Oh, you're awake. I'll go alert the doctor." The nurse left and Serena was left wandering why the doctor would need to know that she was awake. It's not like she was dying anymore. She's pretty much the same as she was before her nap.

"Hello, Serena." Enter Dr. Darien Shield. "I will be taking over your progress now."

_What?_

"What?" She repeated her thought aloud. "Where's Amy… I mean Dr. ummm… Amy?" Crap! What was her last name?

"Dr. Mizuno is a pediatrician. Technically you are out of her jurisdiction. But she will be continuing to keep a close eye on you, I assure you." He was writing on that gray clipboard. "So how are your burns? If any of them bother you just press the red button on the side of the bed. A nurse will come immediately to help relieve them with ointment."

"Oh. Okay." She sat up slightly and winced. Bad idea. "Ow."

Dr. Shields looked worriedly at his patient.

"You shouldn't move too much. If you want to sit up, just press the button there and it will lift you up gently." Dr. Shields walked over to the bed and pointed to the button.

"Okay, Dr. Shields!" She said, trying to lighten the mood. The man seemed kind of worried… and kind of guilty.

"Serena…" He said gently.

"Darien? I had something I wanted to ask you." She felt kind of embarrassed about what she was going to ask.

"Yeah?" He looked at her.

She wanted to ask him about Serenity… but maybe it was a nickname? Her name was very close to Serenity… It could be a nickname.

She lost her nerve and decided to ask something else. "What… Why did you… kiss me… you know…before?" Serena looked up into his ocean eyes. His beautiful eyes. They were so perfectly shaped. He looked like a model. "You don't normally kiss girls randomly do you?" _Please say no. I was an exception…_

He laughed. Like she said the most hilarious thing in the world to him. "Don't worry. I don't kiss random girls." He touched her face. It sent butterflies through her. No ex-boyfriends of hers ever made her feel like this.

"Will you… kiss me again?" She said. As she said it, his lips descended to hers, answering her. She felt his arm travel from the side of her face down her forearm and rest on her hip. The other hand went behind her fore head.

Her heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute and she let her hand go to his face as she slowly rolled completely onto her back, letting his body get closer to hers. The feeling of his lips set lava rolling through her heart to her body like a warm blanket. Pure pleasure, she mewed like a kitten.

She didn't mean to completely make out with him right there. But she did… And it felt wonderful.

Something in the back of her mind was trying to tell her something, but the feeling she had at the moment was so intoxicating, she didn't want to let go.

He was the one to break away as a voice entered the room.

Serena quickly realized what just happened.

"Serena?" Amy asked. "Dr. Shields?" She was confused.

"I have to go." Dr. Shields was walking away. _Wait a minute! What's wrong? Why is he leaving? Did he not like it? Well… FINE have it your way!_

Serena's face turned to anger as the man left the room.

"Serena?" Amy asked again, this time about the change in her demeanor.

Serena glanced at her blue haired friend. "Amy…" She started. "I know that may have looked bad, but trust me, we knew each other. I don't go randomly making out with guys." _Well except for last night… but that was an exception! I was in a rush! And I do know Darien… I mean we've seen each other a few times and it's not like we haven't kissed before! So technically I am not lying… per se…_

"How are you feeling?" Amy dropped the subject and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Okay I guess." Serena put her hand behind her hair, which she imagined to be in the worse condition right now. How could that guy ever make out with her? She probably looked like a rag doll in a hospital gown. Some guys seriously just want to get laid.

_No. He's different. Or there is something not fitting with that persona and Darien. He's good… I know it!_

"By the way Amy. I've always wanted to ask you. Why did you dye your hair blue? You don't seem like you would be the one to do something like that… no offense. I'm just curious."

Amy giggled. "Don't worry I get that question all the time." She sat on the edge of her bed. "Actually I only dyed it recently this color as a sort of graduation celebration gift to myself. My hair has always been an odd shade of black and sometimes has even gleamed blue in certain lights. I found a shade I liked at the hair salon and viola!" She put a hand through her dark blue locks. "I am really happy with how it turned out. I think I like that it makes me different."

Serena smiled. She liked Amy. She seemed like she had so many dreams.

Amy left soon after, promising to check up on her in a little bit and teasingly remarked to stop flirting with all the male doctors or there wouldn't be any left for her.

_Amy… what a nice girl. She has such beautiful dreams._

Serena felt a small pang inside of her. Ever sense she broke up with her first boyfriend back in Jr. High, she began wondering about her own dreams. They were simple. She wanted to get married, have kids, travel all over the world, be a housewife.

But there was always something missing. And it was eating her.

As the years past, it seemed like the fight to hold onto her dreams weakened, and the cruel reality of the world set it. It was like… She lost hope. She always valued in herself her boundless optimism. In fact she could still distinctly remember many times daydreaming in class and having the teacher snapping her mind back to reality. The times she used to daydream about what kind of dates she would go on. That some guy would appear and surprise her with a dozen roses. A proposal to be married on New Years. It seems like the hope for all that was gone.

And with that… came a slight loneliness. One of only broken dreams could create.

* * *

"Jadeite!" Beryl screeched.

"My queen!" He appeared bowing in front of her.

"I have some news. I have revived the rest of the generals. I shall allow you to continue to gather energy. I would like you to be aware, though, of your continuing failure in destroying the Sailor Soldiers. Understand that failure like this does not go unheeded."  
"Yes, my queen." His arm slung against his chest.

"I have sent Nephrite to aid you in this area. He will help take care of the scouts while you gather energy. I have also sent Zoicite and Malachite on a mission to retrieve the silver crystal for me. See that you two do not get in their way. That crystal is important to me."  
"Understood."

"Excellent. Report back to me on your new target immediately."

"Of course."

Jadeite saluted that left the room.

Beryl sat drumming her crystal orb with her long blood red fingertips. _Sailor Moon is it?_ _I don't remember her. A newly awakened scout isn't the greatest news_. _We must destroy her before she meddles in our plans._

"Beeeerrrrryyyyyllll" A voice creaked through the cave.

"Who's there?" Beryl sat straight up. Looking around the cave. It didn't sound like Metallia… "Show yourself."

The voice sent a chilling laugh through the chamber.

"I need your help…," The voice said. "Something that will greatly benefit you. Something that will greatly benefit me…"

Beryl was reminded of a time long ago. A time when a similar proposition came up.

"I'm listening."

* * *

Raye felt it. Something happened.

She sat at her fire, again trying to decipher her dreams. All they have been telling her is of a horrible consequence waiting to be unleashed.

_Tell me, sacred fire!_ She urged the fire on. Getting slightly frustrated at the silence.

Ever since she transformed into Sailor Mars, her powers seemed to have become stronger. She could concentrate more easily, the fire bending to her will.

Something terrible just happened. She knew it with clear certainty

_Why? What is it that is so horrible? Please!_ Raye lifted her hands, shooting her power directly into the heart of the orange glowing heat.

"MARS POWER!" She screamed.

Flash!

A dark, dark cave… cold endless…evil…

Flash!

Two women, one with red hair, one with dark black hair.

Flash!

They were smiling coolly.

Flash!

Their hands collapsed together.

Flash!

Raye was back in the chamber. _What just happened? That was unlike any vision I have ever seen before._

She shifted her feet so that blood may flow back into them.

_It looked like an agreement of a sort… but what kind of agreement? I must tell the Sailor Scouts! Maybe they would know what it meant?_


	8. Light in the Darkness

CHAPTER 7: Light in the Darkness

There was a reason Serena Tsukino did not like hospitals.

There was absolutely NOTHING to do. Between the awkwardness of her two doctors and only one channel that had seemed to be playing reruns over and over again (and incredibly disgusting food as well), Serena was incredibly anxious to get out of that place.

So it really brightened her day when Dr. Shields arrived and told her that she was free to go that afternoon.

Serena almost couldn't contain her joy.

Her guardians had been the only ones to visit her. It seems like they were keeping her citizen status on hiatus as to protect her. But she really missed her other friends.

Raye had promptly informed her that she would be returning to the shrine as soon as the priestess learned of her release.

The joy simmered to an understanding disappointment. She seemed to be going from one jail cell to the next.

Before she knew it, she was right back at the shrine.

_Figures._

This time, though, Raye was there, checking up on her at least two or three times in an hour, so any plans of escape seemed impossible.

"Can I just walk down to the mall at least?" She tried to reason with the raven-haired tenant on one of the check-ups.

"No."

"I am not ten years old, Raye, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Serena huffed and leaned back into her bed.

"Like last time?" Raye raised her eyebrow.

"You are so infuriating!" She screamed at her.

"Well you are an incredible obnoxious brat!"  
"At least I don't stalk my guests!"

"AGH!!!" Raye screamed and exited the room.

"Raye!" Serena yelled.

"What!" She heard from down the hall.

"Can I at least use your cell phone to call my friends?" She had seen Raye with a cell phone earlier. She was surprised that she had one seeing the lack of phones on the property, or maybe she just didn't know where they were.

Raye slid the door partway and threw a silver box at her.

"Thanks." Raye left.

She quickly dialed Julie's number.

_Bringggg!_

_Bringggg!_

"Ello. This is Jules." A breathy familiar voice came through the line.

"Julie! It's Serena!"

"SERENA! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" A screech was heard over the line. "I was just released a few days ago and haven't seen you around your house since!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I haven't been able to get a hold of you. I'm rooming at the Cherry Hill Temple." She explained. "I haven't seen a phone since."

"Why the hell are you at a Shinto temple? What, are you becoming a priestess now?" Julie laughed.

"No. I just ran into some trouble and they are helping me out." Serena told her. "Hey can you do me a favor?" Serena asked.

Just then, a black feline entered the room, unnoticed.

"Sure anything."

"Can you tell my parents where I am? My mom's been calling me a lot and at much as I hate to admit this, I don't want her killing herself over me."

"Geez. You and your parents haven't been getting along too well lately, have you?"

"No. I don't think they will ever forgive me for walking out on them. I don't want them to." Serena's face went into a cold frown.

"Okay, I understand. Say? Feel like celebrating tomorrow night?" Julie said, changing the subject.

"Celebrating what?" Serena laughed.

"Oh, my release from the hospital of course!" Julie laughed. "Besides, I know there is someone who was asking about you, I told him I would hook you up. He knows this really stylish lounge in downtown Tokyo. It sounds like a blast!"

"Wow! Okay." Serena thought about her jailer for a moment. "Hey Jules, do you mind if I bring someone with me?"

"Yeah! The more the merrier." Julie laughed. "Okay, I'm cutting out. Amara, Michelle and I are going to X-Night club tonight. Show up if you feel like it."

"That's alright. I've had a pretty eventful day." Serena smiled. "Goodbye!" She then hung up, placing the phone on the dresser and noticing the feline inhabitant for the first time.

Serena gasped in surprise. "Oh. It's you." Serena got up and sat down on the ground next to Luna.

"Who was that?" Luna asked.

"Just a friend. She was recently attacked by one of those evil scumbags." Serena let down her hair and it fell across her shoulders.

"Do you really think it is wise leaving all the time to go to these dance clubs?" Luna seemed to be one of those nagging types. _She reminds me of my mom…_ Serena shook away that thought. Now was not the time.

"I'll be safe, Luna. Raye will come with me tomorrow."

"Fine. Just be on alert. You saw what those monsters could do to you, with or without your new transformation. It's a dangerous world out there for people like, people who have enemies. We can't take life as a laughing matter. Every day is a battle for our lives."

Serena looked away. "Yeah, I am slowly starting to realize that."

* * *

The next day came quickly. Too quickly as Serena grumbled and was awoken at the crack of dawn to eat. The rest of the morning quickly spun into a web of chores and cleaning. Serena did everything except prepare any of the meals, preferring not to poison anyone.

Raye seemed to loom over her for most of the day, and Serena was quickly becoming annoyed.

"What do you want, Raye?" Serena bit out once while she was dusting the ornaments.

"Nothing!" Raye walked away and seemed to not bother her so much afterwards.

Later that night, as the two were eating rice and noodles in Raye's room, Serena asked, "Hey how do you feel like visiting some friends with me tonight?"

Raye laid down her chopsticks, obviously not really liking the idea.

"Look you know as well as I that I will not be _allowed_ to go on my own, so I figured it would be alright if you came with me."

Raye still didn't say anything. Serena frowned.

"You know what. I don't really care whether you want to go or not. I told my friends I was going and you can not forcibly keep me here. You guys took away my freedom, don't take away my life too!"

"Do you think we like keeping you here, Serena?" Raye stood up abruptly. "You think that this entire situation is all about you. _What about us?_ I woke up one day and all the sudden I'm babysitting some ungrateful princess from the past. I didn't ask for this. None of us asked for this! Don't think you are the only one who was robbed." She raised her voice at the last few sentences, getting heated.

"Well I am SO SORRY, Raye, for ruining your perfect life. Ruining all your perfect lives!" Serena quickly fled the room and ran down road, unwanted tears streaming down her face.

"Serena!" Raye's voice was fading in the distance.

Dusk was slowly turning the world gray and Serena thought the color was appropriate as Raye's words struck a familiar chord, a chord tightly linked to an event that happened in her past…

"_Serena! What are you going to do with your life?" A repetitive argument, arousing once again in the spite of yet another failed paper.  
"Why do you care?" Serena spat back annoyed._

"_We can't keep taking care of you, Serena! Your life will just end up being a financial burden on us. Do you want that?" Her father's face got red. A face that she seemed to constantly bring out of him._

"_So that's it! I'm just a financial burden to you! Fine I'll leave. I don't need your pity money. I can take care of myself!" Serena bellowed as she quickly made it up to her room and started packing furiously._

"_Serena! Stop that!" Her mother cried at her. "You are being stupid!" _

Just keep throwing the insult around. _Serena thought._

_She silently packed and left. She was eighteen, a few weeks from graduation, no college accepted her, not that she planned on going anyway. She didn't have any ambition. She lived her days going over to Julie's and Molly's house, before Molly stopped talking to her over something as petty as how Serena didn't like Molly's boyfriend. Melvin, that creep._

Serena found the park. The one she used to go to all the time in Jr. High, back when her dreams were everything.

Serena yelled into the sky. "Why are you so unfair!"

Her hand clasped her hair and she fell to the ground, sobs filling her body.

* * *

Later that night Darien Shields walked into the lounge that he had told Julie to bring Serena to meet him. He spotted Julie, but instead of being with a blonde, she was with a red head that he did not recognize.

The lounge was spacious. It was built like a warehouse on the outside, but inside, it looked like velvet. The black light picked up the neon colors and he went over to the booth that Julie and her companion sat.

"Hey Julie, how are you?" Julie smiled up at her doctor, and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I know you wanted Serena to come, but when I went to the shrine to pick her up, the priestess said that she wasn't sure where Serena had ran off to. She said that I should probably find someone else to accompany me. So, Dr. Shields, this is Molly, an old friend of mine from high school. Molly this is Dr. Darien Shields." The red head next to her smiled in greeting and shook his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you." He said, hiding his disappointment.

"And you too."

He sat down across from the two, and the two continued their conversation. Julie realized that he probably felt left out, so she, being the best friend of Serena and all, decided to find out what his true intentions for her blonde friend were.

"So Darien. You don't mind me calling you that right?" He quickly slipped out a no that's perfectly fine. "So do you _like_ Serena?" She smiled deviously.

He was taken aback a bit by her bluntness. "I-I suppose you could say that."  
"How did you two meet?"

_Now that's a question that could take all evening…_ He mused.

"While you were in the hospital, we had a few conversations." So it was a half-lie.

"Do you often date your patients?" She laughed.

If he had coffee he would have sprayed it out of his mouth at her comment. "NO! I mean… no, I'm just attracted to her, that's all." Darien paused for a moment. "As a friend, would you mind giving me any advice?"

"Sure! You're cute. I'm sure she wouldn't mind me telling you her secrets." Julie giggled and Molly just rolled her eyes. Personally Molly didn't really care for Serena; their friendship was a had-been. Someone she really wouldn't mind forgetting.

"She is a very guarded person. She had some crap that went on in her family that kind of makes her appear bitter sometimes. But don't worry, she isn't an emotional baggage case. She just covers up what ever it is and goes dancing. It's kind of a tradition of ours. No matter how shitty our day was, we would always blow it off to the beats of American Rap." Julie looked off, reminiscing a little. "She is very elusive, hard to get a hold of, so if you catch her, don't let her go. You might not be able to catch her again."

This description surprised Darien. This girl seemed so much different then the moon princess he was in love with. But it didn't matter. It seemed like she was hurting. No matter what this life made her out to be, she is still the same person she was a thousand years ago, even if he would have to dig around a bit to find her.

Quite a while later, he found himself going to the Cherry Hill temple. He knew it was late. He spent a good chunk of time talking to the Serena's friends. They seemed excited that a hot young doctor was interested in their blonde friend. Well at least one was, the other Molly seemed kind of withdrawn from the conversation, and Darien just assumed that she was just not as close to Serena as Julie was.

He got out of his car, parking it down the street, and walked up the steps.

The place was quite empty, but off to his left he noticed smoke coming from the rooftop of the building.

He walked over there and knocked on the door.

"Serena?" A feminine voice called, slightly worried.

"No. But I am looking for her." He called in.

"Hold on!" He heard scuffling and soon the sliding door opened for him.

"Dr. Shields?" a priestess that Darien recognized as Sailor Mars asked, surprised. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. Please call me Darien. I'm looking for Serena, do you know where she is?"

A cloud seem to have covered the Scout of Mars' face. "I'm sorry. I do not know where she is right now." She said softly.

"Doesn't she reside here?" Darien said confused.

"She is suppose to…"  
"Where is she so late at night?"

"I DON'T KNOW! Why don't you ask her? You can't protect someone who doesn't want to be protected, Dr. Shields. Good night!" The priestess turned away and closed the door behind her.

Darien was confused and started to walk away.

"Endymion." He heard a familiar voice. Luna. She was posted on the railing, like a Halloween decoration.

"I don't like you. But I am worried. I can't seem to get Raye to look after the princess, especially with her being so difficult." Luna looked straight at Darien's eyes. "Can you help me? Can you help me find our princess?"

Darien nodded. "Follow me then. She went this way." Luna took off and Darien quickly rushed after her.

* * *

The feline companion led him straight into the part district. He remembered hanging out here a few times as a teenager. He liked sitting under the trees to study for his exams at Azabu High School. His friends could always be found playing Frisbee every Saturday afternoon.

"Serena!" He called out. Anyplace, especially a park like this, was dangerous at night. But for some reason, he felt like she was indeed here. _Somewhere_.

"SERENA!" Luna cried into the darkness. Darien cursed himself for not having a flashlight.

He found her. He found her under a tree looking out at the lake. She seemed like she was sleeping, but as he got closer he noticed that she was not. Her eyes flashed up at his and with quick realization she stood up, taking all the anger she had inside of her and lashed out at him, him being the nearest thing.

"What do you want, Dr. Shields! Why do you keep following me? What are you, a pervert!" She growled angrily.

"What happened?" He said lightly, ignoring her previous words.

"What authority do you have to know ANYTHING about my life? Get out!" She turned and faced away from him.

"Please, Serena, tell me…" His hand went onto her shoulder and she shrugged it off.

"I am not going to tell you anything, not until you give me a good reason to!" She spat. "You come, always expecting something from me. What do you want from me? A good make-out session? What kind of guy are you? Stalking me in the middle of night!"

Darien was taken back by her temper. In the past she was always gentle, forgiving. Serenity now seemed to have been corrupted by the world. He was quickly getting frustrated and confused.

"Why did you run away?" He threw at her.

"Stop asking me questions!"

"Do you always run when there are people who want you to be in their lives?"

"Stop it!"

"Is it something you have developed or were you born that way?"

_SLAP!_

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! You don't know what I've been through!"  
"You're right, I don't know what you have been through, Serenity, why don't you stop running and tell me so I can understand?" His hand cupped his cheek.

He said it again. Serenity. How does he know her?  
"Serenity?" She asked.

Darien realized that he let the name slip and sighed. "Yes, Serenity. That is who you are isn't it?"

"Is that what you think?" She asked, astonished. "My name is Serena. How do you know the name Serenity?"  
"I am Serenity's fiancée, the crown prince Endymion of Earth." He said, as if learning something like this was common as learning about the flowers blooming or the rain that is coming soon.

"You want to be with me because of the past!" Serena almost started to cry. It was like this ghost of a princess was trying to take over her life!

"No! That's not all of it. I want to be with you because we are meant to be together. Accepting the past is just one step. Whether we were together in a past life doesn't matter. Serenity and Endymion's love will always be there." He grabbed her arm and she pulled away.

"I can't do this, Darien. You guys think I'm something special, I'm not. I'm not your princess, I don't believe in past lives. If I have powers now, then so be it. But I am sick of have people want to be something I can never live up to. I want to be Serena, I want to be in control of what is happening tomorrow! Instead of living in fear that my life is going to be taken away in a blink of an eye!"

"Then let me protect you! Let the scouts protect you!" He said.

"If you knew anything about me at all, you would know I don't want to be protected. Being protected means being caged, fearing that you will hurt someone. I want to be free. But you don't know! How can you love someone without knowing who she is? It's impossible!" She finally turned and faced him, looking at him. She put a hand up to his face, stroking it gently. "Darien, my heart raced before when we were together because I was falling for the Doctor at the hospital, the one who took care of me and forgave me for spilling coffee at his breakfast meeting. How could I ever know whether you were with me because some shadow I am being forced to live under or if you are really with who I really am?" Serena leaned up against the tree and looked up at the sky. "I'm sorry, but please leave."

Darien stared at her. "You're wrong." And with that he kissed her. Even after everything that she told him, she put her arms onto his shoulders, accepting him. His lips pecked at her and ordered her to return their affection. She conceded.

She sunk into him, never feeling this type of passion before.

He pulled away from her and she looked up at him curiously.

"You are wrong Serena. I feel you; I can feel your emotions from miles away. Whether you embrace it or not, I will not leave you. Whether you want to be protected or not, I am here. You can push me away, but I will hold on. I have caught you Serena and I am not letting you go!" And he kissed her again.

* * *

Luna watched the entire scene unfold, wondering why she even let the supposed prince of Earth near their princess. But something told her that he was okay. She didn't like him, but she felt like she could trust him.

Luna ran back to Raye's temple to inform the worried priestess that her charge was all right. She knew that Raye didn't mean in, words are often thrown in the heat of an argument. What was important now was finding peace. Finding a way to live happily.


	9. Kidnapped!

**Chapter 8 Kidnapped!**

Serena found herself the next day on a sleek leather couch. Disoriented, she gave a quick glance around the room, trying to remember thoughts that were suppressed during the night.

Darien.

He brought her here to sleep. No needing any provoking, she fell asleep exhausted.

A princess' fiancée. It was like out of a fairytale. All she needed was glass slippers and an evil stepmother to seal the deal. But that kiss… Something she had not felt in a long time bloomed beneath her chest, pure happiness. What a foreign concept to her dysfunctional life. All she has known is struggle, but just for a moment she felt bliss.

And she wanted more. In fact she craved more.

But the words that were said last night invaded her thoughts. She has seen enough so far that _maybe_ she could be the so-called moon princess. But she did not want that. All her life she has spent trying to get away from being controlled. She wanted to be independent, prove to everyone that she didn't need to have a fancy job to get by. This was her life, and if she were to accept the princess, it seemed like everyone would think that was who she really was. She can't have the pressure of being someone else on her for the rest of her life.

"Serena? You awake?"

"Huh?" Serena jumped a bit. "Yeah, I'm awake. Sorry."

"Do you want some coffee?" Darien asked, silently sipping his own as he walked up to her from behind the couch.

"Sure. Lots of sugar, please." She said.

"Coming right up. Why don't you come into the kitchen and eat some breakfast? I am making Belgium waffles, a personal favorite of mine."

"Oh. Okay." She got up and followed him to the kitchen.

As she sat down and waited for Darien to finish making breakfast, her mind tried to figure out exactly how she felt about this man who claims to have loved her in the past. Does she even_ like _him? There were so many emotional highs and lows it was hard to get anything clear and precise. It was like floating in a vast area of gray.

"Here you go." Darien put a cup of coffee and a plate of waffles in front of her. She muttered thanks and started to help herself while Darien ate quietly across from her.

"You look distracted." He said calmly.

Not sure about what their relationship status was, she blushed and didn't say anything. Opening up to him just didn't feel right to her yet.

She finished quickly and excused herself to find a bathroom. She probably looked like crap. It's too bad she didn't get any servants with this whole get-up. She could use a stylist.

Walking down the hallway she stumbled into a familiar furball.

"Luna!" She exclaimed. "How… What are you doing here?"

Luna looked at her that was eerily coming to be more and more humanlike, "Serena, Darien has told me everything. He helped find you last night."

"Why would Darien be looking for me? Did you guys induct him into your sailor club?" Serena spurted sarcastically. "Why don't we just have signs posted: 'Wanted… Someone willing to play dress-up against the forces of evil.'"

Luna rolled her feline eyes. "I don't know why he was looking for you, and as far as I can tell he _isn't_ going to play 'dress-up,' as you put it, with us." Luna walked forward a bit, staring straight into Serena's eyes. "But you know what? Thank Selene that he was trying to find you. What were you thinking running off on your own? All these girls have put their lives on the line to protect you. You can't go gallivanting off whenever you feel like! Putting your life on the line is like putting theirs on the line as well! Think about that before you run off again."

Serena was shocked. With a hardened expression she replied, "Are you done? I don't believe I asked for a second mother."

"You may not have asked for one, Serenity, but I feel like you need one." With that Luna started to leave. "There will be a scout meeting later today at Mina's apartment at three. Darien is going to drive you there." And with that she was gone.

"Stupid cat." Serena mumbled as she finally found the bathroom.

* * *

Later, Serena stood next to Darien, staring intently at Mina's door.

"Are you going to go in? Or are you just going to stand there all day?" Darien joked lightly.

"Oh, fine. Thanks for the ride Darien." Serena was about to knock when she decided something last minute. "And for last night," she said while turning to face him. "You've done so much for me. I don't know how I will ever repay you for your kindness."

She knocked and the door opened almost immediately.

"There you are! Come on it, everyone just got here!" Mina exclaimed. Then upon noticing Darien she paused.

"And Dr. Shields! What a surprise! What brings you to this neighborhood?" She smiled brightly and tossed her waist-length golden hair over her shoulders.

Darien gave Mina a smile and said, "Just dropping your princess off." He squeezed her shoulder, and Serena quickly left his grip and went inside the apartment.

"I'll be picking you up in a few hours." He said.

Serena quickly turned around and with panic said, "Um, I'm not staying with you."

Mina smiled. "Of course you are! As the goddess of love, I can see you two are destined for each other!" She giggled and waved goodbye to Darien.

Serena was then put into another one of her _these-people-are-taking-over-my-life-without-any-of-my-consulting _moods.

Mina steered her towards the couch where everyone was seated. Raye was the first to stand.

Serena froze under the fire priestess' gaze.

Raye remained there for a moment, then spoke. "I understand why you ran away last night. I'm sorry that we do have our differences, and I also understand that Luna already talked to you. You already know that you will be staying with Darien Shield at his apartment, seeing as I am unfit to protect you at the temple."

Serena opened her mouth, closed it. What do you say to that?

"I'm sorry." She blurted pathetically. "I didn't mean to hurt you. This is a lot to take in, princess or not, I am still me. I haven't had the same experiences that your princess has had. I am a different person. I am sorry." The two stared at each other, nothing more needing to be said.

"Alright, let's get this started!" Mina broke the intense atmosphere in the only way she knew how.

Raye rolled her eyes and sat down. Somehow Serena knew it would take them the longest to become friends, but she knew that it was there, eventually.

A few hours later, the meeting wrapped up. They decided on a training schedule and other minor details. Serena was bored to tears. Amy, the gentlest one of the group, had to shake her awake through several instances.

The doorbell rang to reveal Darien picking her up.

"Ready to go?"

And before anyone could say anything, Serena sprung up.

"YEP!"

"Alright." Raye relented, "You do know we are meeting at the shrine in two days at five o'clock for practice?"

"Um… Sure!" Serena said cheerfully, even though she had already completely forgotten about it. "Bye!" She waved and left, following Darien.

The pair walked out of the expensive loft. Darien looked at Serena, as if wanting to say something, but held his silence.

When they finally got to his car, Serena finally asked the question that had been on her mind sense she found out she would be staying with him. "Darien? Why are they letting me stay with you? I mean, do they know who you are?"

"Yeah, I told Luna. Luna doesn't seem to trust me completely, but she remembers me. She remembers us."

Serena wished he would stop mentioning that 'us' she couldn't remember. She sighed and looked out the window.

The rest of the way was a blur.

Finally they got to his apartment. Again they made their way to his floor and she waited patiently as the door opened. They made their way inside and she walked towards his living room.

It seemed empty to Serena. How long has this guy been living alone? At least at her run-down place, there was always people yelling, talking, laughing down the hall, or kids playing on the street. Here it was just quiet.

_Weird._

"Would you like anything to eat?" Darien made his way into the kitchen, leaving Serena to either stay in the living room or follow.

"Um… What do you have?" She decided to follow, not wanting to be alone in the solitude of the pent house.

"Actually, I have no idea." He made a weird face and started opening some cupboards.

Serena waited patiently then noticed he had been staring at a box for quite a long time.

"Darien?" She asked, "Is everything all right?"

He didn't answer.

"Do you need some help?" She went over to him, but she noticed that he was frozen. His eyes stared blankly ahead.

Serena recognized what was happening. She quickly sprang up and looked around her for any other signs of movement. She reached into her pocket and picked out the transformation brooch and shouted, "Moon Prism Power, Make-up!" In just a matter of moments stood Sailor Moon in place of Serena.

"Hello, Sailor Moon." The voice of the purple lady entered the room.

"You!" Serena exclaimed.

The lady rolled her eyes again. "I have a name you know! You may address me as Nemesis." She slowly started to walk towards her.

"What… What are you doing here?" Sailor Moon grabbed for her tiara, but was interrupted by her shrill laugh.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your pathetic attacks will not work on me."

"I… Stop right there!" She pointed.

"Ha! The little princess is ordering me around. How priceless." She threw her head back and laughed. "Ah, Prince Endymion." She changed her path and started to make her way over to him.

"Don't touch him!" Sailor Moon let out before she knew what she was doing.

"Oh, I see that you are both together again. How you like to repeat your mistakes."

"Mistakes? What mistakes? Stop speaking in riddles."

"You knew full well what you were doing, Serenity. Being with a Earthling was strictly prohibited."

"Your punishing me because of something that happened in the past?" Sailor Moon said incredulously.

"No, you broke a law, I am the goddess of punishment. I awake when a taboo has been breached by other gods or goddesses."

Sailor Moon's eyes boggled.

"Your mistake has cost the entire kingdom of the moon their lives."

"That… That can't be true."

"Oh but it is." The goddess smiled in contempt. "Now you must come with me."

"NO!" She screamed. "Stay away from me!"

Nemesis made her way forward, but Sailor Moon was trapped. "I am not Serenity! Leave me alone!"

"Just by the fact that you can transform makes you a goddess. Serenity wake up! Just because you do not want to accept your past does not mean that you are not who you were born to be. Accept you past, accept the consequences."

Sailor Moon shrunk into the corner until Nemesis laid her hands on top of her forehead. Then they both disappeared in a flash of light.

Time began again, only this time, Serena was not in the room.  
"Well I guess we could have Speghetti, it would take a few minutes though."

He paused waiting for her reply, but he didn't hear one.

"Serena?" He asked and looked behind him. There was no one there. Suddenly he felt like something was wrong. Hoping against all hope that he was wrong, he ran from the kitchen to the living room. No one.

The entire pent house was empty.

He quickly took the communicator and pressed the "all-call" button.

"Serena?" Confused voices were heard over the line.

"No, it's Darien. Serena's missing!" Darien exclaimed.

Four voices simultaneously said, "We'll be right over."

* * *

In the dark regions of Beryl's cave, four generals and minions stood around the girl sprawled on the floor, her golden hair covering her face.

Beryl laughed joyously. "Aha! Finally we now hold the princess. She will die and the only thing stopping me will have been eliminated!

Nemesis appeared in a flash of violet. "Not yet." She said simply.

Beryl looked up suspiciously. "And why should we delay such an inevitable destiny?"

"I need her alive. I need her to lure the Prince and her protectors here."

Beryl looked at the girl and gave a sigh of defeat.

"Alright. But I get to have a little fun with her first."


End file.
